It's Always Been You
by xPassionatex
Summary: After JT's Death, Liberty is starting to get her life back on track, However life for Liberty has never been easy and even after leaving the past behind she encounters tragic turn of events. But a unlikely friend sticks around to help her through.
1. Farwell Degrassi

Farewell……

It was a sunny day in Degrassi Community School as the graduating Class of 2007 were getting ready to say there final farewell to the place the called home for six years, with the caps and gowns placed firmly on there bodies the all took one there final walk in to the Hall. As the music played they walked in, in rows of two and stood behind there seats, the parents clapped and cheer as the Class of 2007 took their final seats as students, the music stopped and Principle Hakilakos took the stand and began her speech

" Well here we are again another year, and another group of students we have to say goodbye to, it is not only hard for the students but for the teachers as well, before I was Principle Hakilakos I was Mrs. Hakilakos the science teacher and I taught many of these students for several years. This is so hard we have known these students since they were in grade 7 and now they are in grade 12 and going off on there own, to face the big world and hopefully we taught them everything they need to know, but I know for a fact that these intelligent bunch of students will defiantly go far so on behalf of myself and all the teachers in Degrassi you guys will defiantly be missed, so go out there and get them and remember don't be afraid to take chances believe in yourself and aim for the stars because anything is within reach" Principle Hakilakos wiped a tear before announcing the valedictorian " Ladies and Gentlemen the valedictorian for 2007 – Liberty Van Zandt" The crowd erupted in cheers as Liberty took her place in the podium "Good afternoon " Teachers, Parents, Students and Distinguished guests, today is a very important moment in each of our lives, it is the time were we leave all the childishness behind a finally embrace out adulthood, it is hard for many of us to do this mainly because Degrassi was out sanctuary a home away from home, but now we have to move away from this and although it will be hard it must be done so as we say farewell I must acknowledge the people who lead us to be here today including Mrs. Hakilakos, Mr. Simpson and Mr. Armstrong who taught us and gave as all the knowledge that we need to go out into this great big world , so I thank you for all your help in getting us this far and on behalf of each and every single one of us thank you for being out teachers, mentors and friends" the class of 2007 stood up and applauded the teachers before sitting down and letting her talk again " so this is it, goodbye to all the teachers, homework, tests, laughter and memories, I'm sure we will miss some more then others" the audience laughed while Emma and Manny wiped tears "but we did it guys we finally did it, and we can only look ahead now. So may life lead us to only success and happiness Congratulation Class of 2007, Thank you" The crowd applauded once more before the awards were being handed out " Andrew Betermen, Katie Copper, Emma Nelson, Toby Issacs, Manny Santos, Kendra Mason, Liberty Van Zandt……." As everyone stood on the stage Mrs Hakilakos announced finally " As the principle of Degrassi Community school I am now proud to present the graduating class of 2007, Congratulation" and with that each student throw their hats in the air leaving behind their child hood and moving on to a brighter future. After the ceremony ended people scrambled together to take final photos before heading off " I'm so proud of you Em" Spike said hugging her daughter Archie smiled and stated "so am I " "Me to, congratulations guys" Sean said as he kissed Emma's cheek "can you believe how much they have grown" Mrs Santos piped in as she wiped tears that threatened to fall "Yes I still can't believe Toby has finished it seems like yesterday her was in diapers" Mr Isaacs reminisced, "dad" Toby bellowed as everyone laughed " How about we take a picture of you guys together" Mrs. Van Zandt suggested as she pulled out a digital camera from her bag, Liberty rolled her eyes it was always typical of her mother to pull out cameras at any event, Liberty has picture of herself at events she from the day she was born until now it didn't surprise her that her mom did this. "come on get together everyone" Archie laugh as everyone tried to squeeze in to the picture once everyone fit each parent pulled out 3 cameras each and the clicking began, once the started the parents couldn't stopped they yelled out comments such and "one more guys" and " look this way" afterwards it took a while before the kids could recover "oh my god I think I'm blind" Kendra said as she frantically rubbed her eyes "I'm telling you our parents are Cuckoo Banana " Manny shook her head. "hey guys you still up for the congratulation party mom is throwing for us" Emma asked a series of 'yes' 'yeah' and 'yep' were replied by the group "ok so let's go then you don't wanna be late to your own party right" Sean said as he escorted them out of the hall, but Liberty stood there frozen in her spot " Lib, are you ok" Emma placed her hand on Liberty's shoulder "hmm what was that Emma?" Liberty answered being pulled out of her trance "are you ok?" She repeated again Liberty nodded and gave them a smile "I'm fine guys really , I just remember that I have to take care of something so you guys go ahead" " you sure Liberty, you don't want us to go with you" Sean suggested Liberty shook her head " I'll be fine you guys go ahead and ill meet you at Emma's " The group nodded and went off to Emma's to begin the celebration.

Liberty took a deep breath before going inside, it had been ages since she had been here, the end of her junior year to be precise she couldn't believe how long it had been. She sighed and silently cursed herself for not coming sooner she walked around slowly and carefully searching for the destination until her eyes set on the name Yorke in big bold letters, tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she did care this was a long time coming and she needed to do this as she walked toward the grave her body began to shake and the words she had been yearning to say for so long just simply came out "Hey JT".


	2. Make Heaven Wait

'Make Heaven Wait'

"Hey JT, I know its been a while since I have been here I'm sorry I just been really hard since you have been gone, everyone miss you so much we made a memorial for you after you died and everyone came out to say goodbye, it was so beautiful everyone cried even Spinner that's shocked us all" Liberty laughed a bit to hide to her pain "well today was graduation day, we finally got to say goodbye to the Degrassi forever but it wasn't the same without you, I…. I….. I ….." Liberty choked back the tears she finally realized her feelings " I miss you JT so much its so different not having you here, before graduation I was waking through the hallways and I came across the stairway which you first told me you were gay" Liberty smiled before getting a little angry " by the way that was low James Tiberius Yorke, how could you do that?, if you didn't like me you should have just said it" Liberty laughed at herself a knowing that she could never stay mad at JT for long " but even after that I still managed to like you, I don't know what it was about you JT but I just couldn't stop loving you" Liberty reached for the picture placed beside the tombstone and placed her hands upon it "I wish I could just have one more chance to see you again, hold you, kiss you or even just say sorry for that stupid fight we had, but what kills me is that when I found out you died a big part of me died as well and I don't think ill ever get it back, I think about you all the time and wonder how you are, I hope you are doing ok, I know you in a better place JT but I selfishly wish you were still here making all those lame jokes and pulling all those pranks we all miss you Emma ,Sean, Toby, Manny, Kendra everyone, you were one in a million and I was so glad to have know someone so special as you " Liberty kissed the picture before placing it back on the ground " you know I still have nightmares about that night I wish I could have done something maybe it was my fault in a way for walking out maybe if I had stayed you'd still be here, it been exactly 1 year since you have been gone but it seems just like yesterday….. "

Flashback

The doctor came out of the surgery room and walked towards them, her gaze fell on Emma as she turned around and said " I uh, I need to speak with a family member" Emma looked at her distressed "his grandma's coming but she will be a few hours" the nurse nodded and was getting ready to leave "wait" Toby's somber voice echoed " you can talk to me, I'm his brother" although they know that it wasn't true Toby and JT had seen each other through everything and the good, the bad and the ugly we all know how much JT meant to Toby so it wasn't necessarily a lie the nurse nodded and continued " his aorta was punctured it is a main artery and we couldn't repair the damage …… he didn't make it" they all stood frozen "what, your joking" Toby replied hoping that there was so mistake the doctor shook her head "I'm sorry your brother is gone" Emma stood stunned not being able to breath as if she had gotten the wind knocked out of her "he's gone " Toby repeated Manny burst into tears and anger built inside of Sean "I'll kill him, I'm gonna….." he said smacking the wall. Liberty ran over to the group with JT blood smeared on her dress "what happened? Is he ok? " she asked Toby "what did the doctors say?" she asked again when Toby didn't reply she called out his name "TOBY" Toby opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out his mouth turned to a frown and he clutched Liberty for support. Manny began to cry one more and walked towards Toby holding on to him for support Emma hugged Liberty and Sean placed his head down in sadness.

I see you smiling everyday

Looking back at me

Like nothing every changed

I swear I heard you call my name

But in reality it's just you picture in a frame

Why am I here

With out you

When there was so much left for us to do

How could the angels come so soon?

Soon after JT's grandmother arrived and Toby broke the news to her gently, Emma and Manny we huddled together in Sean's arms crying endlessly trying to come to terms with the loss, Liberty sat in the corner cradling herself quietly ignoring the nurses talking to her. The Santos's, Isaac's and Van Zandt's soon arrived to the turmoil in the hospital " Mom, Dad " Manny said as she pulled away from Sean's firm grasps to the arms of her parents "honey what's wrong" Mrs Santos asked "his gone mom he is really gone"

"what" Danny asked " JT died Danny, there was nothing they could do" Sean confirmed "oh my god" Ashley stated putting her hand on her mouth and looked at Toby. Toby nodded and walked towards his dad grabbing him in a bear hug.

Mr. Isaacs but his arms around his son and cradled him, Harold Van Zandt looked around for his daughter and his eyes set on a figure curled up in the hospital plastic chairs "Liberty" he murmur Liberty didn't budge her eyes were still glued to the floor and her held herself in the same position Harold and his wife went to their daughters side trying their best to comfort her.

If I could make heaven wait

I'd find a way to ask God if he had

Made some mistake

If he'd save you wings for another day

If only I could make heaven wait

Spike and Archie arrived to the news as well, Archie completely froze in his position not being about to understand why or how this tragedy happen " Lets go home" Spike suggested as she tried to pull Emma to the door , Emma hugged Manny, Sean and Toby and glanced over at Liberty who now wasn't responsive to anyone, Emma walked Liberty and gave her a hug she knew that this was gonna hit Liberty the hardest " Hang in there Lib, I promise we will get though this" Liberty nodded as he accepted Emma's hug and Emma left with her parent. Soon everybody left the hospital and went home but that night Liberty couldn't sleep cried the whole night through hoping that this was one bad dream that she will wake up from but unfortunately it wasn't.

end of Flashback

"It was like a train wreck for all of us" Liberty was now wiping hot tears that feel down her eyes staining her cheeks " we all could cope with you gone, especially Toby, you should have seen him, he was one of the worst" Liberty placed her hands one the tombstone and lightly traced around JT's name as she continued " I don't think her will ever recover with this loss but he is taking it one day at time, but you grandmother is taking it the worse, she was so sad all the time she barely eats anymore she is so frail

now, she miss you to JT she still has you room the way it was …"

All your clothes are hanging up

Not a thing been touched

I Left it all the same

Liberty smiled as she distinctly remembered JT room being some what of a pig sty "she left it all your clothes handing up, all your comic books under the bed and all your trash on the floor " Liberty sobbed holding herself from the breeze "just the way you would have wanted it, we didn't want to touch it not until we were ready to deal with your death, so it still the same 1 year on"

I wish that could press rewind

And go back in time

Just to see your face again

Cos I miss you

I need you

I'm so alone without you here with me

You are the reason that I breathe

" I just wanted to say I'm sorry JT I know its too late and your gone but I'm sorry for all the pain I have ever caused you, I'm sorry for being so hard on you, for being so cold" Liberty broke down entirely letting all her emotions get the best of her "I regret not telling you this sooner, I just want to go back to when you were still here, I wish I could go back just to hold you and tell you I'm sorry and to see you again, I need you JT I need you to tell me that everything is ok, that your ok "

If I could make heaven wait

I'd find a way to ask God if he had

Made some mistake

If he'd save you wings for another day

If only I could make heaven wait

And every night I search for your star

In the sky

Asking why oh why

Lord know I would trade in my life for a chance to say goodbye

Liberty sat just next to JT and remembered all the good times they shared before he had to leave

Flashbacks

"Hello everyone I am Liberty Van Zandt"

"Hey Liberty I'm Emma and this is Manny"

"Hi"

"I'm Toby"

"Hi Toby"

"I'm Kendra nice to meet you"

"You too"

Liberty looked at JT who was to busy looking at the 8th grade girls

"Hi I'm Liberty" Liberty said sticking out her hand for JT to shake it"

"oh yeah I am ummm JT" JT replied uninterested at all with Liberty's presents

" well nice to meet you too" Liberty said disappointed

"Hey JT, I was just wondering I have a spare tickets to the season final hockey game and I was wondering if you wanted to go" Liberty smiled brightly but JT frowned "not unless that other ticket is for Toby" JT replied rudely make she he got his point across to Liberty " well I was just thinking maybe we could go………" Liberty didn't finish her sentence she was cut off by JT " I don't like you Liberty not now not ever and by the way this four year crush you have on me is starting to get old" JT yelled in front of the whole cafeteria making everyone hear. Tears formed in Liberty's eyes and she ran off with Emma, Manny and Kendra behind her "your such a insensitive jerk James Tiberius Yorke " Manny spat in disgust. Afterward they found Liberty outside the school by herself " hey Lib" Emma spoke making there presents known " hey guys" Liberty said wiping away tears from her cheek " don't worry about JT, Liberty he is just a insensitive jerk who doesn't care about anyone" Manny tried to comfort her " well that easy for you to say Manny you have all the guys in the palm of you hand, Emma had Sean in love with her and Kendra and Toby are getting really close " Liberty sighed " No on is every going to fall for me" " that's not true" Sean's voice echoed the girls looked up to find Sean "what do you mean Sean?" Emma asked " well how about if I told you that I know someone who is really in to intelligent girls and likes you Liberty, he wants to ask you out " Liberty rolled her eyes "id say you lying to make me feel better " Sean laughed "nope its true I have this friend Towerz that is totally into smart girls and he has his eyes set on you Liberty" Liberty smiled " really" Sean laughed again and nodded, suddenly Emma, Manny and Kendra screamed "AHHHHHHHH" Liberty laughed and Sean covered his ears "oh my god Liberty your first boyfriend" Kendra squealed "oh my god I'm deaf" Sean said trying to unblock his ears " we have to find you something to wear" Manny jumped up and down, " and we have to do your hair " Kendra followed " and Makeup too" Emma stated " dolphin friendly of course" they all laughed the bell rang and went inside to finish the day

" Radishes, Radishes

Not so sweet

Red and round

And gross to eat

The have power and cruel little voices

Saying I run Degrassi you have no choices

Liberty sung before she walked out of the gymnasium furious with Mr. Ratich for ignoring the fact that a student had died in Degrassi and all Ratich wanted to do was push it aside "well that was a great song maybe I can have a reprisal in detention both of you" Ratich said to JT before walking out of the room. Later on in detention "well it could have been worse Ratich could had actually shown up " JT joked trying to lighten the mood Liberty shook her head " I really don't know why you're here JT I'm the one that sung the stupid song" "yeah but the look on Ratich' s face when he fired us, oh oohh" JT said savoring the moment Liberty sighed in defeat "not helping JT" " Yeh I know I'm sorry but you, the way you stood up to Ratich took a lot of guts, you were brilliant just brilliant I wish I could have done what you did" JT smiled " you know what I should have done" Liberty leaned in and kisses JT a few seconds later she pulled away she grinned and blushed a bit " I have crushed on you for four years" Liberty confessed JT smiled and kisses Liberty when they pulled away they both blushed furiously " my stomach feels a bit funny" JT confessed they smiled at each other and gazed in to each others eyes till the end of detention is was as if they were the only ones there.

Liberty sat in the passenger seat of the car with JT driving, she hadn't spoken to JT since she found out that JT had blurted out all of their sex life to his best friend Toby, Liberty sat frustrated with her hands in her laps looking out the window. "ok Liberty I said I was sorry what more do you want? " JT asked in frustration " I cant believe you would tell Toby something so private so meaning full , it was supposed to be between us" "I said I'm sorry Liberty" Liberty sighed "well maybe sorry isn't enough JT" Tension mounted as both Liberty and JT avoided each other "well sorry for apologizing" JT rolled his eyes "sorry my mistake I though you were old enough for us to have a adult conversation but I guess your not, I thought we decided not to tell anyone about this experience" Liberty shouted " " well I don't remember making that decision and maybe if you respect me Liberty we can decided on something for once " " we did, remember when we decided to use the king size condom the one that's slipped off ………… I'm pregnant" JT looked at Liberty forgetting that he was in a car or driving for that matter "JT" Liberty yelled as JT plummeted through the bus stop .

end of Flashbacks

"Life never got boring when I was around you JT" Liberty smiled "as much as I would loved to stay and talk some more I can't, Emma's mom is throwing us a huge farewell party for us and I'm already an hour and a half late, they are probably wondering were I am" Liberty got up from the ground and dusted herself off 'I'll come visit soon, I promise and ill fill you in about all the drama that's going on in our lives, take care of yourself JT and don't go causing any trouble up there" she laughed knowing that he probably has done it all already "I love you so much JT" Liberty kneeled over and kisses the tombstone "goodbye" Liberty walked away not looking behind her.

If I could make heaven wait

I'd find a way to ask God if he had

Made some mistake

If he'd save you wings for another day

If only I could make heaven wait

Song- Make Heaven Wait by Guy Sebastian


	3. It's Time To Move On

Its time to move on

As Liberty approached the Nelson home she could hear music blasting out for all corners, she looked inside to see everyone already there having the time of their lives school was over that was a huge reason to celebrate but somehow Liberty could enjoy it she was to rapped up with thoughts of JT to even think about the party.Either way she need to go Mrs. Nelson had made this party especially for the graduates and it would be rude if Liberty didn't show up, Liberty took a deep breath and wiped any access tears she had on her face and knocked on the door, seconds later the flew opened and Liberty came across Spike and Archie "Congratulations" the yelled in collectively and blew little party whistles " Liberty laughed thanked them before they let her in . Liberty looked around to see any familiar faces but didn't see any, "were the rest of the group? she asked " the back yard" they replied Liberty thanked them and walked towards the back.

" I cant believe our Degrassi days are over " Kendra sighed Emma nodded "I miss it already" " me too" Manny agreed Sean rolled his eyes at the girls "come on, you were just complaining to me four weeks ago about how hard it was and how you guys flunk and blah blah blah" "Well I for one am happy that we are done but the same time I am upset, upset to never be in Degrassi again but happy to never be called the school nerd, I mean once we are in university it's a new life" "yeah but still Tobes, Degrassi was our home we faced the good, the bad, and the ugly in it, it has all our memories everything" Manny exclaimed "I agree with Manny, sorry Toby besides it should be important to you all of your memories are there to and most importantly all the memories with JT" Emma reminded him Toby went quiet for a bit and then said "I miss him guys, I went to visit today cause its his first anniversary " Emma, Manny and Sean nodded " we did to, in the morning we just dropped by to talk to him for a bit and place flowers on his grave".Manny wiped away a tear Emma hugged her Sean rapped his arms around Emma and Toby placed his hand on Manny shoulder and Kendra took Toby hand they all stood silently.

" Oh well isn't this just so cute " a voice rose from behind them breaking the silence they all looked to see Liberty stand in the doorway "hey guys" she smiled, as Liberty came closer towards them they all could visibly see Liberty had been crying although there was no sign of smudged make up, her red puffy eyes gave it away "hey Lib, were have you been you're an nearly 2 hours late" Emma asked already knowing the answer " "oh i just had to take care of something that's all" she replied smiling Emma nodded knowing that Liberty didn't want to discuss it any further.

Just them Archie voice could be heard "come on guys its time to cut the cake" "oooh cake" Kendra eyes widen and she bolted into the house Toby rolled his eyes and laughed to himself knowing that this was one of the feature he loved about her. Emma took Sean's hand and pulled him inside leaving Manny and Liberty " come on Lib, time for cake" Manny clapped impatiently she turned to see tears falling from Liberty's eyes " oh Lib, what's wrong?" Manny asked rushing to her side, she rubbed her back gently as Liberty dug her head into Manny shoulder "oh honey its gonna be ok, I promise " Manny tried to sooth her but she know that there was nothing she could do or say to make the pain Liberty was feeling go away "I miss him so much Manny, he should be here celebrating with us, I keep thinking that he is gonna walk through the door and surprise us but then reality hits me, his gone" Manny arms were placed so tightly around Liberty that she could feel every single convolution Liberty's body made, Manny couldn't say a thing she didn't know what to say, she just held Liberty " Guys were cutting the …….." Emma came outside to see Liberty crying in Manny's arms , she gently pulled Liberty from Manny's grasp " come Lib lets get you home" Liberty frowned " I'm sorry for all this guys, this was suppose to be a happy day for us" "hey don't worry about it Lib all that matters is that your ok" Manny reassured her " exactly" Emma agreed.

As they walked in all eyes were fixated on them, they all saw Liberty tear stained face "girls is everything ok?" Spike asked as her focus came on to the girls "everything is fine mom, Liberty just needs to head off" Liberty grabbed her stuff " thank you Mr. and Mrs. Simpson for this wonderful party I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer" Liberty fiddled with her bag because she knew all eyes where on her, she quickly said her goodbyes to her friends and was about ready to go when Sean stopped her "wait Liberty you cant drive like this, let me take you home" Liberty was to weak to argue with anyone she just nodded and waited for Sean to get his keys " are you sure your gonna be ok Liberty I can call your parents if you want" Archie suggested Liberty gave Archie a small smile " that wont be necessary Mr. Simpson ill be ok" Archie nodded respecting her wishes " well if you need anything Liberty and I mean anything please don't hesitate to call ok" Spike told her " of course and thank you" " lets go" Sean called out Liberty hugged Emma, Manny, Toby and Kendra headed off with Sean.

The ride home with Sean was a quiet one neither of them said anything to each other Sean focused on getting Liberty home safely and Liberty stared at the window vacantly, finally Sean broke the silence " you know JT wouldn't want you to be like this" Liberty looked over at Sean " I know, I know its just so hard" Liberty sighed "I loved him, I still love him, you know its just so hard to let go of someone you shared so much with " Sean reached for Liberty and placed his hand on Liberty's shoulder "I'm sorry Liberty I know he meant so much to you" tears fell from Liberty's eyes she wiped them quickly not wanting Sean to know she was crying again "thanks Sean".

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, until they finally reached their destination "here we are Lib" Liberty smiled " thanks for everything Sean, I really appreciate it" Liberty hugged Sean " anything for a friend" Sean said hugging her back Liberty got out of the car and walked towards the house she opened the door and waved to Sean to let him know she was ok , he waved back and drove off. "home sweet home" Liberty sighed Liberty turned on the light to see a note on the table she read it ….

Liberty

Your father and I won't be home to really late, dinner is in the stove, and Danny is staying over Derek's house tonight, you have the house to yourself so be good and we will be back as soon as possible

Love you,

Mom

"the house all to myself what ever should I do " Liberty rolled her eyes knowing that she probably will end up going to bed, Liberty was to depressed to go out or do anything she went to the refrigerator and got out a carton of choc chip ice-cream and then grabbed the whipped cream and the chocolate syrup and poured as much as she could all over the ice-cream finally she went to the cupboard and got out Danny's secret marshmallow stash she grabbed a bunch in her hand and sprinkled it over the top " There" she grinned.Liberty walked up to her room and change in to her t-shirt and short went to her closet and grabbed out a old photo album of the her and JT on the cover of it, it read 'Four Years In The Making' JT had got it custom made for them for their anniversary Liberty signed she held the Ice-cream in one hand and the photo album in the other " she opened it up and read the letter JT had made for her inside………

To My Libby Tibby,

Ok so I have to warn you I am not really good at this mushy stuff but here goes nothing…. Liberty no words on this Earth could ever express how much you mean to me, I know that I have hurt you in the past by saying I don't like you even when my friends always believed I did come Lib lets faced it I wasn't the brightest kid in Degrassi . But seriously Liberty I put this photo album for you to show you what we have been through, each of these memories whether they are good or bad made us the couple we are today, some have made us stronger then before while others have broken us down but we managed to get through all the tough time. Yes and I have to admit I was wrong maybe I was just to stubborn to see what was right in front of me ……….True love, I am thankful to have you as a part of my past, present and hopefully my future, so this is for you so you can relieve all over memories for years to come and when we are old and grey we can look back at it together and see that it was all worth it. I adore you and I hope that fill up the blank pages of this album with new memories. Our Journey Has Only Begun.

JT

Tears stained the photo album as Liberty took a big spoonful of ice-cream and flipped the page of the photo album she came across pictures of her now past, picture of the 7th grade science competition, pictures of her, Manny and Emma at their first dance pictures of her and JT before his death. Each photo has a little note indicating JT sense of humor like in one picture it was of there 8th grade homecoming dance JT wrote "remember how Manny feed Paige a peanut butter cup even though she know Paige was allergic, Paige swelled up like balloon, she didn't even realize it sand when she went to get her crown as homecoming she posed because she though she looked good and she later on found out what Manny had done. Those photos ended up going on the school year book and posted out for everyone to see and Paige had a fit…. Ah the good old days" Liberty chuckled to herself JT was always the one to remember all the drama that occurred , she turned the page over to see a picture of her and JT cuddling which Manny had randomly took one day Liberty smiled before taking another big gulp of her now half melted ice-cream .

" You know that stuff isn't good for you, you have had about three of those sundaes this month" a voice came from behind her without even looking up Liberty responded " one and a half, besides its not like I do this all the time" she exclaimed defensively, familiar laughter now filled the air " ok whatever Lib but you know and I know that your wrong" Liberty sighed in defeat " so I see you are looking though the photo album I made you, you know how long that thing took to make" Liberty laughed " 5 weeks" she said absentmindedly, she peeled her eyes of the album and looked at the surprised face "Toby told me he said you couldn't stop complaining about it, what ribbons to put, what color it should be, what the cover should say" Liberty rolled her eyes " but I love it, its beautiful JT" they both smiled "anything for my Libby " Liberty sighed "am i dreaming or is this real?" she asked not being able to believe her eyes JT smiled "why don't you feel it for yourself" JT told her.

Liberty's trembling hand reached for JT's face and she touched his cheek and immediately cried out " you're here, its really you" she cried "oh my god" she sobbed uncontrollably " I'm here Lib, I never left you" JT placed his hands over Liberty's " do you see these eyes they are still made to see you" he smiled " see these lips they are still made to kiss you" JT said as he kisses her hand "See this heart" he said moving Liberty's hand from his face to his chest he whispered in her ear "it still beats for you" .

Liberty's heart caught in her throat she couldn't say a thing " but I'm gone Liberty and your still here, you need to live your life and be happy, I want you to move on Lib, and fall in love again, I'm watching over you and I cant bear to see you this way, its been a year Liberty its ok you can move on" JT caressed her face gently but Liberty shook her head "no no I cant I cant JT, I don't want to" JT looked straight into her eyes " you have to for me, ok do it for me besides I'm gonna be watching over you so you I'll know if you don't do this, so you better be good " he laughed before his face turned serious " I have to get going but I'll be back to check on you ok, I love you Liberty and I just want you to be happy" JT leaned forewords and kissed Liberty's head " ill see you soon ok" he reassured her " I love you too JT" Liberty choked out JT walked away before turning around again "by the way, I'm doing just fine don't worry about me, thanks for visiting me today " he turned back around and disappeared. Liberty knees bucked and she fell to the floor crying " It is only you JT nobody but you"


	4. Girl fight,Girl's night n Girl's secrets

Girl's Fight, Girl's night and Girl's Secrets

Liberty woke up to the sound of the mobile phone ringing she placed the pillow on top of her head to drown out the sound but it was no use the phone was ringing of the hook, she looked at the time it read a bold red 7.30 she sighed 'who would be calling me now' she mumbled she reached for her cluttered dresser she moved her hands around franticly searching for it, she finally found it and answered it " hello" she said groggily " hey Lib " and cheerful voice sounded from the other side , Liberty knew it could be only on person who is always this happy in the morning " hey Emma" she rolled her eyes that girl as the worse kind of timing possible " hey Lib I was just calling you cause Manny, Kendra and I are going shopping and we wanted to invite you along" Liberty just wanted to be along since the visit from JT last night she wasn't in any mood to go out shopping " you know Em, I'm not really up for it so you, Kendra and Manny can go with out me" just them her bedroom door swung opened and Emma and Manny both walked in "Surprise" they shouted in unison.

Liberty screeched and pulled the covers over her head " go away" she said from under the blanket " that not going to happen Lib, we need to get you out and about so come on" Manny exclaimed as she pulled the covers for Liberty's warm body " come on Lib the mall opens in an hour so get a move on" Emma pulled her up Liberty rolled her eyes

"guys I really….." she didn't even get to finish her sentence before Manny interrupted

"no excuses " Liberty snickered and got up "fine give me 15 minutes" she said as she slammed the bathroom door shut. " don't be too long my mom and Kendra are waiting in the car" Emma yelled after her.

Liberty look at her self in the mirror her eyes were still read and puffy from the tears she shed last night, her hair was a mess and her body was still burning from JT touch she sighed in frustration " I will never get over you JT, not now not ever, I wont "

Meanwhile………………

"we got to get her out of this house Em, I mean she needs to meet new people especially some guys, JT would have wanted her to do this" Emma nodded and sat on Liberty's bed "ow" she felt something hard come in contact with her body, she quickly got up and looked for it, she came across what looked to be a big book " what's this ?" Emma asked as she picked it up " oh my god, that's the photo album JT made for Liberty for their anniversary" Manny answered taking it from Emma's hands " it took him 5 weeks to make it and he complained every step of the way he drove Toby and I cuckoo bananas" Manny laughed " so this is what she was doing last night" Emma said as everything came in full circle " and by the looks of things she wasn't along" Manny pointed to Liberty dresser which now consisted of the melted ice-cream. " we got to get her out of this house and out and about" both girls nodded and planned to take Liberty out shopping to get her mind off JT, just then they heard the water shut off, both Manny and Emma scrambled to hide the photo album that was in their hands "under the covers" Emma whispered as Manny carefully placed in under it's original position and they quickly took their seats on the bed.

" What are you guys doing?" Liberty suspiciously asked as she existed the bathroom "nothing" they replied together Liberty didn't believe them for a second she eyed them trying to see if one of them would crack they didn't, she gave up "so are we going to go?" Emma and Manny nodded and each grabbed Liberty's hand "lets do this" Manny yelled out.

The drive to the mall was longer them expected Liberty stared aimlessly at the window ignoring the conversation that was being discussed, focused on the events that occurred last night JT coming to her bedroom and telling her it was ok to move on, Liberty couldn't do it her heart hurt just thinking about that concept she wasn't ready not just yet.

She was immediately snapped out of her trance when she felt a tug on her shirt , she turned to see Kendra staring at her wide eyed " you alright?" Liberty's mind screamed "no" but Liberty shook off that feeling she placed her hand over Kendra's " I'm fine Kendra really" "yeh sure you are" Manny said sarcastically " what's that suppose to mean?" Liberty eyed Manny spitefully " we saw it Liberty, when you were in the bathroom we saw it, the photo album, the ice-cream we even saw your blood shot eyes, you may be able to act that you fine but inside your falling apart" Liberty was furious how could she go through her stuff like that, she took away her privacy Liberty whole body began to shake with anger and she exploded " how could you Manny, you looked through my stuff, you have no idea how I feel no I deal what kind of pain I was in and still am because of JT death, you would never know" Emma, Kendra and Spike were in shock Liberty wasn't the type to lash out at people but Manny did hit a sensitive subject "I'm sorry Lib, it just that your not the same since JT's death" Manny continued "Of course I'm not I lost the one person I loved my whole life, the father of my baby, its not like I can just revert back to how I was before JT's death, and how would you know anyway you have been through several guys and not one of them you have ever loved " Liberty spat angrily.

Everybody's mouth dropped no-one could say a thing, Manny began to get angry and started to shout " well Emma, Kendra and I are trying to be friends but if you don't want our help then fine be lonely forever see if we care" Manny spat back Liberty could stand being in the same car as Manny, she was about to burst " I'm sorry Mrs. Nelson could you drop me off here ill catch the bus home" Emma started to argue but Liberty stopped her " don't bother Emma, I'm not in the mood to get into a fight with anybody else please ill be ok" Emma sighed and Spike pulled over letting Liberty out of the car " thank you Mrs Nelson" Liberty said politely she turned to Emma and Kendra "sorry guys I know you wanted to hang out maybe next time" Emma and Kendra nodded Liberty walked towards the bus stop.

" Manny!!!!" Emma spun around and scolded " what she need some to tell her the truth and you two defiantly weren't gonna tell her " Manny crossed her arms and turned her face away from Emma " this was suppose to be about Liberty to help her move on and forget JT and what did you do , you brought up JT" Kendra rolled her eyes Emma nodded " its not like you helped, are you alright ?, of course she's not " Manny shook her head "girls, girls" Spike yelled they stopped and all looked at her " if this is about Liberty, why are you girls fighting shouldn't you be with her apologizing" she said looking directly at Manny. Manny folded her arms "I did nothing wrong" she exclaimed stubbornly Kendra and Emma gave her glares "ok, ok maybe I went a bit cuckoo banana's" Manny admitted "but she did to" she defended " Manny you scolded her for grieving over her dead boyfriend, I think she has a right to be mad" Kendra roared " she's our friend Manny and we are suppose to be helping her get through this extremely difficult time not pushing her away" " your right Emma, I just cant stand her being this way I mean she needs to move on" Manny sighed ashamed of what she did she thought we was helping instead she mad things worse " just think of it way, Emma what if you lost Sean, Manny what if you lost Craig and Kendra if you lost Toby, think about how that would make you feel and multiply it by a hundred that how Liberty would feel, I mean I'm not saying that you guys haven't gone through issues with your boyfriends but think of it this way, Liberty lost the man she has loved since the moment she laid eyes on him, the one she never gave up on, the one she won over and gave herself too and ended up having a baby by and then after all that losing him in the worse way possible, how would you feel if that was you?" Spike finished as she looked at each girl.

Silence came over them, nobody knew what to say "so how do we fix it" Manny asked

"Well, just apologize, and be there for her, help her she needs you now more then ever" Spike smiled "how do you know all this" Kendra asked in amazement Spike laughed I have had a lots experience, I went to high to you know, I am wise beyond my years" Spike laughed " I have to do something to say I 'm sorry" Manny said they all nodded.

Later that night….

"Liberty someone's at the door for you" Mrs. Van Zandt yelled Liberty walked to the door and saw Emma and Kendra she smiled "hey guys come in" Emma and Kendra enter the house , when they walked in Liberty's eyes set on the figure standing outside the door she immediately recognized it to be Manny, Liberty frowned she was still upset with Manny "hi" Manny said "hi" Liberty answered " can I come in" Manny asked quietly Liberty nodded " Liberty I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I had no right to say those things, I'm really sorry" Liberty nodded " 'I'm sorry to I didn't mean to say all though hurtful things I was just mad" Manny nodded " so does that ,mean the apologies are excepted " Kendra asked hopefully both Liberty and Manny smiled " yeah" , Emma smiled "great now that this is settled we all wanted to invite you over to my house to for a girls night in popcorn, ice-cream, chocolate and a sad movie or too and we sleep really late, what do you say Lib?" Liberty smiled "sure I'd like that"

"so what do you guys want to watch- Titanic, A Walk To Remember or Pearl Harbor" Emma said holding up the DVD's " oohh I cant chose Leonardo Dicaprio, Shane West or Josh Hartnett" Manny grinned in delight " how about we don't watch a movie, how about we do something else " Kendra suggested " like what?" Liberty raised an eyebrow she knew Kendra well enough to know that she up to something how about ………… the alphabet game" Kendra grinned widely Manny immediately grinned too and agreed "I'm in" she shouted "what's that?" Liberty asked " well my dear Liberty, it's a game were you go in turns to name a country through from A to Z and if you stop you have to take a drink, but since Emma's parents are up stairs and we don't have any alcohol instead of drinking we ask you a question no matter what it is you have to answer it" Manny grinned widely Emma though about it for a second " ok I'm in" Liberty debated for a bit before agreeing " ok why not" "ok, ill start" Manny volunteered " Australia" "Bulgaria" Emma answered "Canada" Kendra replied proud " Denmark" Liberty continued.

This went on until Emma got stuck on the letter "Q" " hey that's not far, there is no country that beginnings with the 'Q'" Emma complained "tough" Manny laughed " so Emma…." Kendra slyly grinned "On Liberty's birthday when I saw you and Sean going in to your bedroom did you do what I think you did" Kendra bluntly asked Emma blushed a bit "oohh is she blushing, Emma, come on spill it" Liberty teased Manny laughed already knowing the story " well we did go in there to do what you think we were going to do, but I was so nervous that I got wasted and ended up puking in the waste basket before anything could go any further" Liberty and Kendra burst into laughter and Manny joined them, Emma blushed profusely "so did you end up you know….." Kendra eagerly asked " I though it was one question" Emma eyes narrowed " ok ill answer for you …. Nope nothing happened little miss humanitarian is still, saintly as ever" Manny grinned " well I'm glad to know at least one of us is" Liberty chuckled. The game continued and Manny got stuck this time " so Manny" Liberty started evilly glaring at her " remember the time you and Craig disappear for a whole hour after the 9th grade dance and you came back with your clothes muddled , what actually did happen" Manny wasn't ashamed, she didn't hold anything back " well" she blushed " we couldn't wait until the dance ended so we ended up on the principle's table" Emma, Liberty and Kendra's mouth dropped "oh my god" Liberty laughed and clutched over on Kendra's lap " so that's why the Principle was so mad" Kendra nearly choked for laughing so hard " at least she never got caught" Emma rolled her eyes at her best friends antics.

" This is actually really fun" Liberty smiled enjoying herself , but it wasn't until she got stuck that she knew she shouldn't have spoken so soon " Miss Liberty Van Zandt" Manny evilly started knowing she was going to repay her for what the question she asked before "tell us about your first time with JT" both Emma and Kendra stared at her wide eyed seeing whether she would tell or not "ok don't we have to get to bed" she said making excuses " I don't think I should guys, I gave JT a hard time for telling Toby" she continued to make excuses " Liberty" they all said in union " Liberty sighed "ok, ok JT is gonna comeback and haunt me for this, but it was awkward, we both didn't know what we were doing , we kind of stubble a bit, it took him 10 minutes to actually come near me, and when he finally did he tripped over the foot of the bed and fell flat on his face , it took me 15 minutes to stop laughing " she laughed at the memory " but it make it memorable, and when I finally stopped laughing and he finally reached me he asked me if I was ready and that we didn't need to do this if I wasn't ready, I told him it was ok and it just happened " the girls sighed " that is so sweet" Manny said hugging her pillow Kendra nodded along with Emma.

Just them there was a knock at the door and Spike and Archie walked in " girls time for bed its already 12.00, come on lights out girls" alright alright" Emma said " I thought you were suppose to be watching a movie, what were you doing down here " Spike asked suspiciously " girl talk mom" Emma smiled Spike laughed " girl talk, right" she smiled Archie not wanting to feel left out popped in " night girls " " night" a unity of good nights came from the girls.

Spike switched off the lights and closed the door, and when all was silent Liberty spoke up again " guys………thanks for doing this for me I really appreciate it , its really helping me get through" Emma smiled " anything for you Lib" " we love you Lib" Manny chimed " that's what friends are for " Kendra laughed Liberty smiled to herself " thanks guys, I love you too" she said before they all fell asleep.

REVIEW


	5. New Begining

New Beginning

1 month later………

Today was the day the envelopes that would come back about what University the students were accepted to everybody was nervous, so the Manny, Emma, Toby and Kendra planned to open there envelopes together and Sean and Craig were coming for moral support, they all met at the Degrassi Peak which was a popular spot that the group use to hang out , Liberty was the first one there she looked out over the to see the view of the town she smiled her and JT used to come up here and talk all the time and occasionally make out, one time JT even made a picnic for them with a blanket, picnic basket and all, the early morning wind blew in Liberty's hair as she hugged herself for protection.

It was funny, no matter what Liberty did there was a part of JT everywhere she looked at the envelope, a part of her wanted to stay so she can still be around JT but the other wanted to leave and experience knew things, Liberty also knew that if she didn't leave she will never fully recover from JT's death, that's why she applied to Harvard University with out any of her friends knowing, she sighed and move closer to the edge of the cliff and could see and the hassle and bustle of the people, she looked on in amazement it's scary how life moves on people go on living after everything that has happened, she sighed and wished JT was here to kiss her fears just then she heard voices in the background " can we opened them now?" Toby complained " No, you can wait a bit, it wont kill you Tobias Thomas Isaacs " Kendra irately pushed in front of him and walked toward Liberty.

Sean and Craig laughed " some girlfriend you have there Tobias" Craig laughed Sean shook his head while Toby rolled his eyes and ignored them " hey Lib" Emma hugged her Manny and Kendra followed Toby and Sean also hugged her and Craig gave her a quick wave " so are we ready to do this" Liberty asked they all nodded " who is first?" Liberty asked Toby raised his hand " well let's let Mr. impatient go first he looks like her want to see it badly" Kendra rolled her eyes Toby ignored her and opened up his letter and read " Dear Mr Isaacs, We are happy to inform you that you are accepted in to the University of Canada" everyone yelled and congratulated him next was Emma

" come on Em, lets see where your going" Emma took a deep breathe and opened the letter " Mrs Nelson, we are happy to inform you that you have been accepted in the Univerty of Toronto" " Ahhhhh" Manny yelled grabbing Emma in to a big hug Sean smiled "I knew you could do it " Sean smiled kissing Emma's cheek and then her lips, a round of congrates were giving and moved on to Manny was next and she ended up at the University of Toronto with Emma and Kendra was accepted to the University of Winchester which was 15 minutes from Toby's University.

"Your turn Lib" Emma said clapping her hands together, Liberty carefully opened her envelop and looked at it, she could see the Harvard emblem on the top of the page she took a deep breath and read "Mrs. Van Zandt we are happy to inform you are accepted to the our University, Harvard University" she couldn't read any further she was in shock but so were the others

" Harvard, that's like in ……………America" Toby said in disbelief " I didn't know you even applied for Harvard, Lib" Emma looked at her " well I wanted to see if I could get in and besides a lot has happened over the year and I think I need change just for a while" Liberty said looked pulling her eyes from the acceptance letter, to her friends " well we are happy for you Lib, right guys" Manny exclaimed a mumbled 'yes' and 'yeah' came from them " come on guys, ill call you guys often and come visit on my weekends off" Liberty smiled the guys went silent and Liberty frowned " it's a surprise Liberty, but we are all proud of you, Congratulations Liberty" Sean said to her as he hugged her. "thanks Sean" Liberty smiled and the others smiled and came up one by one and hugged her.

" So what are we going to do to celebrate" Craig asked before any could answer on queue all the cell phones went off, as each of them answered to a response of " What did you get in to?", "how did you go?" and " Did you get in?" each of them tried to calm down their parents before telling them the good news, Sean and Craig laughed at the conversations they all were having with their parents " yes mom I got in" Emma said as she moved away the phone from her ear as her mother was screaming, " momma momma, MOM, calm down ok breathe mom breathe" Manny yelled into the phone "yeh dad University of Canada isn't that great" Toby grinned "Mom, Dad yep I did it finally, I'm so happy" Kendra glowed with happiness "I got in to Harvard, dad, I cant believe that's the best school in America" Liberty grinned .

After all the news was spread and the parents calmed down, they all decided to go to The Dot for a celebratory lunch, they all smiled and laughed proud of their achievements they could believe that life in Degrassi was over and that they all were moving on up to bigger and better things, they weren't sad because they all would get to see each other except for Liberty she will be moving to America to continue her studies and they will nost see her as often as they would like.

The group knew that Liberty has struggled and still is struggling to come to terms with JT's death and they knew that this will be best for her to be able to leave all the memories behind and have a new beginning. This was the best thing for her and this is why the accepted it as a way of healing for Liberty " its for the best I guess" Liberty shrugged her shoulders and smiled Emma, Kendra and Manny nodded while Toby stayed quiet it will hard for Toby now that Liberty is leaving, everyone seemed to leave him- Rick, JT and now Liberty , " aww don't worry Tobes, ill be back before you know it " Liberty said trying to lighten the mood Toby nodded and smiled they all stayed together for hours just talking and remembering because they knew this might be the last time they are together like this for a very long time .

3 months later…………………

" come on Liberty your flight leaves in 8 hours we have to finish packing" Mrs. Van Zandt yelled out "I'm done Mom" Liberty called back to her mother "already" she said coming up to her daughter 'yep, well I have to go somewhere before my flight leaves so I finished packing last night" Liberty said to her mother before heading towards the door

"ok, just don't be late we have to get there early and besides your friends are going to met you there" Liberty nodded "bye mom, be back soon, love you".

If I'd have known what you would say  
I'd have turned and walked away  
Can't hold the tears back though i try  
Cos there's nothing quite as sad as goodbye

Liberty walked in to the place she had visited for the past year now, she was so familiar with this area and she could walk through it with her eyes closed , she smiled looked at the sky ' what a beautiful day' she though to herself , she carefully glided through the fragile area until her eyes finally glided on her destination. " hey there stranger" she smiled for the first time in so long she took a deep breath and started to talk ' well this is it JT, I'm going to America by myself with no parents, not friends, no family nothing, and I'm can tell you now I'm scared out of my mind " she laughed " I wish you were here to comfort me, or at least to say a joke or two to lighten the mood , but I know that ill be ok, I mean it was my chose to leave right" she fiddled with her hands 'I hope I made the right chose but I know that I need to do this, this is part of the healing process, because no matter how much I try I cant seem to get over you, well at least not here, that's why I decided to go to America for a new beginning, a fresh start , I hope you'll be ok with me gone and all, the others will still be here so you can watch over them for the time being, keep them all in check" she paused and looked up and saw him standing next to the tombstone " come on kiddo its not that bad, it could be worse you could go to clown collage" he smiled and she laughed and shook her head " how long have you been standing there? " she asked JT grinned "I never left you".

Don't want to think about tomorrow  
You wont be here by my side  
All of a sudden i feel hollow  
There's nothing quite as sad as goodbye

"you know why I came right " Liberty asked , JT nodded "you got accepted in to Harvard university in America and you moving there to finish your studies and get a degree in Politics and you are worried about what Harvard will bring" JT finished sitting beside her Liberty looked stunned "You know if you were alive this would be called stalking" JT burst out laughing " its nice to see you haven't lost your humor " he smiled Liberty smiled too "I'm scared JT" Liberty confessed as she bit back tears, JT placed his hand on Liberty's knee " I know you are but ill always be here for you whenever you need me, ill be right beside you " he comforted her she smiled "I have to make new friends, see new places, met new people" Liberty said distressed "you'll be fine" JT answered honestly "I know you will" Liberty nodded " don't you have to be home already so you could get there early cause the gang is going to meet you there" Liberty shot JT a look " ok, now I'm scared" JT shook his head "don't be, just know I am here, and I am always watching over you"

So im alone again  
Tryin to find a ticket to the next  
train, to the next train  
I'm on my own again, waiting in line  
For a new, new beginning  
New beginning

Liberty smiled at JT " I love you" she said with out any hesitation JT grinned " I love you too, now go before your miss your flight" he shooed her away " alright I'm going, I'm going' Liberty dusted herself off and was about to walk away but then "Liberty" she heard JT's voice she turned around only to be met by a pair of lips on hers, it was there and then that Liberty's body was beginning to shut down her body ached at the feeling, she missed having his lips on hers, her heart literally skipped beats, her cheeks flushed five shades of red and her eyes filled with tears. The kiss was sweet just like their first kiss, it was just as soft, just as desired and just as heartfelt.

The feeling didn't last forever as JT pulled away , he looked in to her eyes " I love you so much Liberty and I wish I could be with you but its impossible, so I want you to be happy, I want that sweet smile to come on your face again and you to blush just like this " JT gently touched her cheek "so be happy and move on, you might ended up really happy besides I heard that university guys are really cute" he laughed Liberty was blown away from the kiss that she was speechless 'think about what I said Lib because all I want is for you to be happy and nothing else" JT turned around and walked away "I love you, see you soon" he faded in to the distance and Liberty stood speechless "see you soon" she whispered in to the wind.

I know that we are better off  
Still i feel that I've lost  
When i look into your eyes  
There's nothing quite as sad as goodbye

Liberty was on her way to the airport with her parents and her friends in another car following behind her, after three months of deliberating where or not to go to Harvard she finally accepted , she needed a change a new setting, new people, its not that she wanted to get away from her friends her loved them and over the past years she has gotten closer to then she has ever been, JT's death has brought them closer and now she talked to the girls at least 3 times a day, its just change was good for her and she knew that a small part of her will stay with her friends but the other big part will come with her on this expedition to find herself and move on and let go.

The airport was busting and bubbling with eager teenagers ready to leave their parents and families behind to take on this new adventure just like Liberty, Liberty was nervous she paced around the airport several times before she heard her dad speak "sit down Liberty your making us nervous " " and dizzy" Danny piped in She obeyed her fathers wishes and sat down and talked to her friends before a voice came over the speaker " flight 549 to Massachusetts is now boarding, flight 549 Massachusetts is now boarding " that's me Liberty" said standing up Liberty's dad stood up to " you take care of yourself " he told her seriously " and call us when you get there" Liberty's mother exclaimed wiping a tears from her eyes, Liberty smiled and nodded "I will " she hugged them before moving on to her brother " I'm gonna miss you squirt" she laughed and pulled him in a bear hug " I am gonna miss you too, take care Liberty" Danny pulled out of the hug .

Liberty then walked toward her friends "thank you guys so much for all your help this past year, I don't think I could have done it without you guys" Liberty cried, immediately after Liberty started crying so did Manny, Emma and Kendra "were gonna miss you to Lib" Emma whispered her voice barley audible Manny nodded wiped her tears " you'd better call and write missy, you here me" she advised as she pointed her finger letting Liberty know she met business Liberty laughed "of course" she pulled Manny in to a hug "yeh Lib and I expect visits every now " Emma smiled and hugged her " I hope you kick butt Liberty" Kendra said from behind Liberty smiled " thanks Kendra I'm gonna miss you too, come here " Liberty grabbed her hand and pulled her into a group hug " I just wanna say thanks again you guys, your support really helped me through this tough time, I could have done it with out you" they all cried and hugged for a while longer before she walked to the guys.

So im alone again  
Tryin to find a ticket to the next  
train, to the next train  
I'm on my own again, waiting in line  
For a new, new beginning  
New beginning

Liberty walked towards Toby , Sean and Craig " hey guys " she smiled " hey" they all said in unison " I'm gonna miss you guys to especially you Tobes, you helped me through so much stuff I just wanna say thank you I mean I has someone that was going through the same thing as me, I needed you and you were there for me every step of the way, thank you Toby" Toby smiled " it's ok, we helped each other, both of us lost a great friend and we needed each other " Liberty smiled a hugged Toby , she whispered in his ear "thank you" Liberty moved on to hug both Sean and Craig " last call for Flight 549 to America " " well I that's be I gotta go before they fly off with out me " Liberty laughed as she grabbed her luggage.

Back where i once started, try my luck again  
Now i've got my heart set on a better day, yeah  
Who's to say what's waiting  
just around the bend  
Can't do more then hope and  
pray for a happy end  
.

Last minute hugs, kisses and tears took place before Liberty grabbed her luggage and headed for the plane, she gave her ticket to the air hostess and gave a last wave to her family and friends, she saw her Manny, Emma and Kendra as well as her mother wiped tears , she smiled and walked in to the plane. She knew that this was the best thing for her, finally she was trying to accepted JT wishes and getting on with her life one step at a time, although JT will remain in her heart and mind forever. This was a new day, a new life and a new beginning.

So im alone again  
Tryin to find a ticket to the next  
train, to the next train  
I'm on my own again, waiting in line  
For a new, new beginning  
New beginning.

Song -New beginning by Shannon Noll


	6. Welcome to Harvard University

Welcome to Harvard University  
24 hours later Liberty arrived at her destination Massachusetts, she looked around to see several students arriving also, she sighed and walked towards the conveyer belt to find her luggage, she waited a while before she finally saw her luggage; she grabbed it and walked towards the taxi area. After a 5 minute wait she finally hailed a taxi, she hopped in and told the driver her destination " Harvard University please" the taxi driver nodded and she was off, Liberty was amazed by how high the buildings were , and how busy Massachusetts was, this didn't go unnoticed by the taxi driver " so this is you first time here" Liberty laughed " is it that obvious?" the taxi driver nodded " I'm starting university here, this is my first time traveling to America" Liberty said in awe still looking outside the window, " yeah I figured that by the way your face, you look like a tourist" he laughed and went back to driving.

Soon enough Liberty reached Harvard University, she paid the Taxi driver "good luck" he said before driving off, Liberty smiled 'thanks I'm gonna need it' she said to herself as she walked toward the University, she walked in directly to the main office " excuse me. I'm looking for A dormitory" Liberty asked the desk lady laughed " upstairs on your right honey" she smiled " thank you" Liberty smiled politely. Liberty looked down at her room number '55' it read boldly she struggled with reading the paper and balancing her bags that she didn't even see the person in front of her and slammed right in to him "oh my gosh, I am so sorry" Liberty gasped as she rushed to get up and help the person "I'm really really sorry" Liberty apologized again the person laughed "its ok, its fine really" Liberty looked up and saw the most beautiful hazel eyes, the person smile and introduced himself " hi I'm Nicholas " he smiled and stuck his hand out " Liberty, nice to meet you" she shook his hand " Liberty?" he said " oh my parents got all philosophical when I was born and decided to name me Liberty " he laughed and nodded " yeah I know what you mean, but my parents only do that when I want something " he smiled Liberty smiled back " so you need some help there" he saw her struggling " that would be great thank you" she said gratefully and he took some bags off her hands " so what number are you?" Liberty looked down at the sheet of paper once more " 55" she stated he nodded "I know just were that is" he exclaimed leading her to her room " well that's quick, if I was looking for it I'd probably get lost" Liberty laughed " yet I got lost a couple of time too, this is my first year so I'm new here " " so am I " Liberty smiled

" really cool, here we are" he stated carefully dropping the bags on the floor Liberty eyed his suspiciously " what?" Nick backed away from her " if your new here to how did you know were my room is " she raised her eyebrow, Nick smiled " cause I live 2 doors down, 53" he grinned " what if I was in a place , you did know" Liberty asked " I would have winged it" Nick laughed so did Liberty " well thank you for the help" Liberty smiled and pulled out her hand for him to shake it Nick gladly accepted it " anytime" he flashed a grin and looked at the time " oh, I have to meet up friends, so I better get going but its nice to meet you Liberty, welcome to the building and if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask, remember I'm dorm room 53 " Liberty nodded " thank you, I will" Nick left and Liberty couldn't help but smile ' he is cute' Liberty thought but the image of JT immediately came in to her head, ' what am I doing' she cursed herself, ' JT has been gone for a year and a half and I'm still not over his death, I have no right to date yet" she told herself, Liberty shook the attraction for Nick away and knocked on the door.

The door immediately opened and Liberty came face to face with a girl about her age,

"yes" she said politely " hi I'm Liberty, I think I'm your new room-mate " the girl immediately smiled " oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, come in come in" the girl pulled Liberty inside and grabbed some of her bags for her. "my name is May, it's nice to meet you"

"its nice to meet you too" Liberty laughed at the girls enthusiasm " so where do I put my stuff' Liberty asked as she held up her bags " oh this way" May took some bags from her and took her to her room " here you go" Liberty was lead to a empty room with only a bed and a cupboard, Liberty sighed " don't worry once you put everything together it wont look so dull" Liberty nodded " thanks" " if you need help unpacking just ask trust me that is one of the worst part, especially when you have tons of bags" May rolled her eyes knowing she was talking about herself Liberty laughed " thanks but I think I'm going to take a nap first, I'm jet lagged" May nodded and closed the door behind Liberty.

Liberty laid on the bed and rested her eyes soon enough she fell into a restless sleep

When Liberty woke up it was already mid-afternoon, she stretched her arms and got ready to start to unpack, she looked at the floor to see 4 of her bags laying there unattended, she sighed and got off the bed and started to unpack, just then a knock was at her door " come in" Liberty called out not looking up from her stuff " hey Liberty your up, do you need any help unpacking" May asked as she sat on the bed Liberty shook her head " no thanks I think I got it covered" May nodded "hey I'm going out with a couple of friend, do u want to join us" Liberty shook her head again " maybe next time May I have lots to do, unpack and I have to call my parents to tell them I got here safety" " ok, ill see you later ok" May waved as she walked out . Liberty sighed and got back to her unpacking just then there was a knock at the door " it is May, she forgot something" Liberty laughed and when to open the door, when she opened the door she was met with the same hazel eyes she had saw earlier .

" Nick, hi" Liberty said in shock, she didn't think she will see him so soon " hey Liberty, I just came over to say hi and to give you this" Nick thrusted a cupcake with a candle in to Liberty face " welcome to the Harvard" Liberty blushed a bit " thanks" Liberty took it from Nick's hand and blew out the candle " since it was very thoughtful of you, you wanna share it" Liberty smiled "sure" Nick grinned causing Liberty to blush again she spun around quickly and walked toward the kitchen not wanting to let Nick see she was blushing " ahh Nick so what's your major?" she said trying to diverse the mood

" I'm doing Law" he stated proudly " wow, impressive " Liberty awed " how about you Liberty?" " I'm doing politics" Nick stopped what he was doing and focused all his attention on Liberty " Politic" he repeated Liberty nodded " no wonder your parents named you Liberty, by picking politics you must be liberated to speak your mind" they both laughed "yeah just ask my friends back home" Liberty giggled and not watching when she was cutting the cupcake she sliced her hand " owwww" she hollered as she realize she had cut herself, Nick immediately got up and rushed over to Liberty , he looked down and saw her hands " here put it under cold water" he exclaimed grabbing her hand and turning the tap on over it Liberty cringed in pain as the water hit the opened wound " ouch" she jumped at the pain, Nick turned of the water and grabbed a tea towel to stop the blood " there now hold it steady " Nick said as he pressed on the wound Liberty looked in to his eyes and she suddenly felt chills " thanks" she stuttered

At this point they both couldn't keep there eyes of each other, but just then May walked in "sorry I got caught up with my friends……" May stopped when she saw Liberty and Nick " oh I'm sorry" May eyes widen as she though she had interrupted something " I ahhh cut my self, Nick was just helping, Nick this is May my room mate" Nick pulled out his hand "nice to meet you" " you too Nick" May raised her eyebrow " I have to go, um it was nice meeting you May, Liberty keep the pressure on your hand so it does bleed again ok" Liberty nodded " thanks Nick, thanks for the cupcake" Liberty said

non-chantey as he left for the door . As soon as Nick left May gave Liberty a look " I don't wanna talk about it" Liberty started walking to her room May shrugged her shoulders, Liberty still saw her bags on the floor and decided to continue unpacking, one by one she began unpacking she came across a picture of herself and the gang including JT she smiled and placed the picture frame on the desk and went back to her unpacking.

Liberty suddenly felt another sharp pain in her hand, she flinched and rubbed the area, all of a sudden her minds went to Nick and she smiled and then frowned she felt guilty for moving on, JT was the one she loved from the very beginning it has been a year and a half since he died and he told her it was ok . Liberty was extremely confused she knew she could move on but was she physically ready especially with a guy she only just met, this was way out of comfort zone. There was a knock at the door that shook Liberty out of her trance " sorry to disturb you, I'm cooking dinner I was wondering if you wanted anything to eat" Liberty smiled " yeah thanks that would be great" May smiled too " and maybe we can get to know each other better" "sure" Liberty nodded " id like that" May left and by this time Liberty finally had finished unpacking so decided to give her parents a ring to tell them she got there ok, the dialed the number and the phone rang over and over again soon enough the answering machine came and Liberty heard her parents voices……………….

Hi you have reached the Van Zandt residence sorry were not in right now but please leave a message after the tone and we will get back to you thanks.

" hey mom, hey dad, it me Liberty I just wanted to let you know that I got to Massachusetts ok, its really nice here there are lots of new people to meet, but I miss you guys already, I have to go but ill call you later I miss you guys so much take care of yourselves and don't let Danny get into to much trouble I love you guys , talk to you soon bye"

Liberty walked out of her room to see May setting the table " you need help?" Liberty asked May nodded " can you grab the forks and knives please" Liberty helped set the table and she and May began to eat their meal " so tell me about yourself Liberty were are you from?, what school did you go to?, do you have a boyfriend?" May exclaimed in one breath Liberty chuckled " um well I'm from Toronto Canada, I went to a school called Degrassi and I did have a boyfriend but he passed away a year and a half a go" Liberty put her head down and stared at her food " oh I'm sorry" May felt bad about

asking " its ok" Liberty reassured her "how about you?" Liberty asked trying to changed the subject " well I'm originally from New York, I went to normal public school and I did have a boyfriend but we recently broke up before I came her we were together since we were kids, our parents were really close" May frowned also " I guess were not that great with guys" Liberty laughed " yeah tell me about it" May rolled her eyes and played with her food " he was murdered" Liberty just blurted out May was stunned "excuses me" May asked " my boyfriend JT he was stabbed by a rival school on my birthday" Liberty sighed at the memory " oh my god, I'm so sorry" Liberty nodded

"thanks". Silence came over the table until May spoke " my boyfriend and I split cause we needed space , we had been dating for 5 years we started dating at fourteen but a couple of months ago Zack and I got in to a huge fight and we agreed that we needed a break" Liberty analyzed May's face and saw the pain she was in "I'm sorry" Liberty told her May looked at Liberty " thanks, I guess relationships aren't all what they are cracked up to be right".

Liberty busted out laughing " you telling it to the queen of bad relationships, I have only dated two guys in my life but I have had tones of heartache, I liked JT my whole life and he never gave me the time of day and he when I became to much for him, he acted gay so I would get over him" May gasped " really" Liberty nodded " yep and not only that after he told me he wasn't gay, he yelled at me that and I quote " your three year crush on me is getting old", I was devastated so the first guy I dated was a rebound to get over JT it only lasted a couple of months because we didn't have anything in common, however as soon as that ended I went right back to crushing on JT, but after much persuasion by me, he ended up telling me how he truly feels and we ended up dating however things went a little to fast too soon and I ended up pregnant, we tried to make it work but we broke up and then couldn't handle it so I have the baby up for adoption, he started dating a girl called Mia from the another school and that's how the rivalry began, mind you I was extremely jealous of them and of how fast he tried to move on, but he still dated her and on my birthday the rival school came and crashed the party and JT and I got in to a huge fight and I let he came after me and that's when he got stabbed" Liberty paused to compose herself May put her hand on top of Liberty's letting her know it was ok "the worst part was I had found out from his best friend that he was coming to tell me that he loved me " May pulled Liberty into a hug "it's been a year and half I have to move on" May nodded " its for the best, his gone but you cant stop living yours, besides that new guy Nick its pretty cute" May winked " I know that why I came her for a new start away from it all, about Nick we will see what happens, but how about you? ".

May eyes widened "it's a really long story but to make it short…. Zack's and my parents were best friends so when Zack and I were born it was natural that we became the best of friends but as we came to out teen years feeling developed and we dated it ended up to be 6 years of good and bad, there was a lot of happy times but lots of rocky roads too, he couldn't say I love you, and that really cause me to question his feelings we just fell apart and we broke up, he started dating some one new and not even a year in to the relationship they were engaged, I couldn't believe him he couldn't commit to me but he was marrying someone he didn't even know, I fumed I put all of his thing, every memory we shared, every teddy bear he bought me, every love letter he wrote to me and I burned

it, vowed never to never fall in love again, but eventually he realized it was a mistake and he came back we dated again but our parents got invovled and pressured us to marry we couldn't take it, he didn't know what he wanted I didn't know what I wanted it became this be dramatic soap opera so we both decided to see other people until we can figure out what we truly want" May shrug her shoulders and Liberty comforted her

"looks like we have lots in common in the male department" Liberty stated trying to lighten the mood " yep I think we are gonna get along just fine".

The girls finished dinner and spent the whole night taking about their family, friends and life, and they both realized how much they had in common too " No way I was a nerd too" May laughed " I was really skinny and I really liked to study and get good marks " Liberty smiled " me to, nobody like me of course and that's probably why JT only came to me if he needed help with school work " Liberty laughed May nodded in agreement

"yeah I believe Zack only pretended to be my best friend in the early years is so he could get answers out of me in tests" The laughed and bonded finally Liberty felt at ease with herself like she had some one to confide in about her feelings, the girls shared a few more memories before heading off to bed.


	7. Facing Your Fears

Facing Your Fears.

2 weeks later ……………

Liberty woke up to the loud sound ringing throughout the her dormitory, she screeched and covered her head with the covers and tried to go back to sleep, she was drifting back to sleep when all of a sudden May's voice rung out.

"Liberty get up we're going to be late" May frantically exclaimed pulling the covers off of Liberty's warm body

"go away I want more sleep" Liberty complained snatching the covers back and falling back asleep

May became frustrated and left the room only to come back with a large bottle of water, she smiled deviously before pulling away a little bit of the covers, opening the ice cold bottle of water and pouring it all over Liberty's face, Liberty jumped two feet in the air stunned by the cold water hitting her face.

"come on sleeping beauty, we gotta get going" May smiled and walked at the door

Liberty sighed and stretched her aching limbs, her body was still get used to her new surrounding, she rubbed her eyes and got up to go to the co-ed bathrooms which she was again trying to get used to, she put her robe over her still warm body, grabbed her clothes

and heading out the bathroom. Liberty was still tired and wasn't watching were she was going and she ran right in to some-one, Liberty looked up and saw a familiar face.

"hello stranger" Nick grinned "looks like we meet again, and funnily enough in the same way" he laughed and flirted with Liberty who was blushing

"yeh, I guess so" Liberty smiled and flirted back , Liberty kinda had a crush on Nick, he was sweet, intelligent and very good looking .

"how is your hand?" Nick asked reaching for it and gently touched the wound

" its better now, ill let you on a little secret" Liberty smiled

" what's that?" Nick eyed her

" I had a really good doctor who took care of it for me, but don't tell any one" Liberty flirted

"oh, I wont tell a soul, I promise" Nick flirted back putting his hand on his heart.

As they walked towards the co-ed bathroom, Nick opened the door for Liberty, Liberty smiled and thanked him, she never felt this way since JT it was really scary for her, but she was turning over a new leaf and she needed to get past this fear she had. As Liberty looked around she saw that most of the guys had just towels on them and girls were in bra's and underwear, the image made Liberty blush she covered her eyes with her hands and prayed that when she removed her hand that everyone will be covered up. But amusingly enough Liberty had no such luck she removed her hand and was met with the same image, Liberty cringed uncomfortably Nick noticed Liberty's uncomfortable and laughed Liberty glared at him knowing the reason behind his laughter.

" aww I'm sorry I can't help it, you look so cute when your embarrassed " Nick grinned

Liberty rolled her eyes and walked towards the shower area , she closed the shower and began undressing and opened the hot water she felt the water pierce through her skin and a sense of serenity came over her, she sighed and let any sign of anxiety, stress or fear that was in her body wash away with the water. Liberty was so taken by being in the shower that she lost track of time, when she finally came out of the shower it was only her and Nick there. Liberty didn't seem to mind she smiled and her eyes seemed to move down toward Nick's abs he did have a chiseled body, but she quickly snapped out of it when she it hit her that nobody was there.

Liberty looked around puzzled " were did everyone go?"

Nick looked at Liberty in amazement " um they all left to go to class, you took so long in there, but being a gentlemen I decided to wait for you "

Liberty looked at the clock on the wall, it boldly read ten minutes to nine,

Liberty gasped " oh my gosh, I'm gonna be late"

She grabbed her clothes and headed for the change room but not realizing the floor was still wet she slipped and fell right on her back, Nick walked slowly trying to reach her but slipped on a soap bar that some one had left on the floor and fell right on top of Liberty, there hands touch and it was like a bolt of electricity passed through their bodies. An awkward silence came over them as they both stared in to each others eyes, Liberty could tear away from him its like he had the gaze that pierced right though her , Nick slowly came closer to Liberty his eyes still fixed on her but just then…..

"Liberty….. Liberty……. Girl are you in here?" May asked as the door swung opened to find Liberty and Nick on the bathroom floor with only towels on their already wet bodies. ' man that girl has bad timing' Liberty thought to herself

"oh I'm so sorry, I'll ah be waiting outside " she stuttered and stumbled out of the

bathroom

Liberty and Nick immediately pulled away from each other " I ah have to go get changed" Liberty stutter as she walked toward the change room, Nick nodded and grabbed his stuff too, walking into another change room. Once Liberty was in the change room she dropped all her stuff in the stall and sat on the floor , she contemplated he feel she had as soon as Nick hand fell on hers, she hadn't felt that way in so long that it scared her so much. Liberty took deep breaths and got back to getting dressed she needed to get to class, when Liberty finished she opened the door to find Nick standing all dressed waiting for her.

" ready to go" Nick asked gazing at Liberty

" yep, lets go" Liberty answered not giving him any eye contact, it was hard for her to deal with this, because its been so long since she had these feelings.

Liberty quickly exited the bathroom with Nick in tow, Liberty's eyes wandered around the room for any sign of May, she searched around before her eyes finally set a small frame sitting by the doorway . Liberty immediately walked up to her and apologized

" sorry I was late, I like taking long showers and I lost track of time"

May smiled deviously and replied " no problem, no problem at all"

Liberty knew where this was going and she gave May a sharp look to stop, May noticed it and immediately stopped, Nick coughed to let them knew he was present once Liberty and May turned to him he asked " are we ready to go?" both May and Liberty nodded and they all grabbed their books and headed off. May noticed the tension between Nick and Liberty but decided not to say anything, soon enough they were in the buildings looking for their classes, both Liberty and May had classes in the same buildings so they could find their rooms together.

" here we are building 23, do u guys need help finding your rooms or are you good?" Nick really didn't want to be there and May knew it so she let him off the hook.

" ah I think we will survive, thanks Nick" May smiled and elbowed Liberty to say something

" yeh were good thanks" Liberty forced a smile

Nick nodded and headed off as a soon as Nick was out of hear shot May did a 360 turn towards Liberty and gave her a look, Liberty pretended to not see the look and acted as if nothing happened " so that sign over there says room 34b, and I'm in 37a so I think we need to go this way". Liberty said avoiding May's obvious glare

May stood there shaking her head at Liberty " Girl you better tell me what happen in the co-ed bathroom or I'm about 5 seconds away from beating it out of you"

Liberty sighed "May I don't wanna talk about it "

May gave Liberty a glare Liberty shook her head and walked away, May groaned and followed behind Liberty. Liberty ignored her and tried to find her way through the university. Finally she found the room

" ah huh. Found it " Liberty gasped in triumph

Liberty looked at the time , it was exactly nine o clock she sighed in relief and kissed May's cheek

"I'm going to be late, ill see you later ok" Liberty said and ran off

"but, but" May stuttered but Liberty had already left to go to class

May sighed in frustration and walked towards her class 3 rooms down. The day passed quickly and it was 5 o'clock Liberty had finally finished her first day she sighed in relief 'time to go home' she though and walked out of the building. When she got home to find opened the door to find no-one home.

"May, May are you here" Liberty shouted ' I guess not' Liberty sighed she hated being alone

'ok time for a nap' Liberty though as she dropped her books and made her way to her bedroom, she fell on the bed .

Liberty quickly drifted of to sleep, and started to dream, she dreamed she was back at Degrassi.

The halls were still the same, the people were still the same heck even the silly motivational posters were still the same, Liberty looked around to see Mr Simpson coming towards her

" good morning Mr. Simpson" Liberty cheerfully exclaimed

" good morning Liberty, ill see you in my Media immersion class, I hope "

" wouldn't miss it for the world" She smiled and walked towards her locker

From the corner of her eye, Liberty saw Sean and Emma making out with out a care in the world she rolled her eyes and continued on with opening her locker, just as she opened her locker, a picture fell out she picked it up and saw a picture of her and JT, she looked at it for a while before placing it back in its original position, behind her books and tried not to think about him, her and JT have been broken up for almost 5 months now and he and Mia has been dating for 3, it was hard for her to see them together but she told herself shell be ok no matter what. Suddenly Liberty was pulled out of her thoughts by Emma and Sean.

" Morning Lib" Emma stated cheerfully

' why was she always cheerful, just for once I wish she wasn't so darn cheerful' Liberty said to herself

"hey Emma, Sean" Liberty forced a smile

" what's up Lib?, you don't look happy" Sean eyed her suspiciously

"oh nothing I'm just dreading getting back, Mrs Kwan's English test that's all" Liberty was lying through her teeth and she hoped that Sean and Emma didn't notice it .

"oh Lib, you always stress out and you always do fine" Emma laughed " I'm sure you did great" Sean nodded in agreement

"yeah Liberty what's done is done besides you always come out on top" Sean encouraged

Liberty smiled " thanks guys" just then the bell rang

" we got to get going but we will see you in Kwan's class" Emma said hugging her with Sean following, they both left.

Liberty stood look at her notes for the next class, she immediately dreaded what she saw writing ' gym' in big bold letters

" great gym with JT , just what I need first thing it the morning" Liberty cursed her luck and sighed as she walked towards the gymnasium, she looked around for a familiar face and immediately saw Kendra she smiled and walked up to her .

" hey Kendra" Liberty greeted

" hey Lib" Kendra smiled

They both had gone through so much, Liberty and JT had broken up and he had started dating Mia which tore Liberty apart but she tried to say strong and pretend it didn't both her, Kendra and Toby were going through a difficult time and had a huge fight so they weren't on talking terms either.

" you still not talking to Toby" Liberty asked

" nope, not after that stupid stunt he pulled with JT, I am never talking to him again" Kendra rolled her eyes at Toby trusting of JT's ideas

Liberty nodded " yeah sometime JT pulls some doozes" Liberty laughed

" yeah well getting Toby to tell me he loves me just so he could get some, is beyond stupid" Kendra said unimpressed

" trust me, I hear you loud and clear sister" Liberty hugged Kendra

"Ok people today we are going to play a all round game of dodge ball" Mr. Armstrong yelled

A unison on moans and groans could be heard from the students, which caused Mr. Armstrong to laugh.

" I'm not changing ,my mind so deal with it so start making teams"

Soon enough the teams were ready and both Liberty and Kendra were on the same team and the opposing team to JT and Toby to their relief.

" ok time starts now"

As soon as Mr. Armstrong said that they were off balls were flying everywhere and Liberty and Kendra were trying to avoid them from every angle up until they were the last on standing.

" Liberty, I have a bad feeling about this" Kendra said nervously

"me to Kendra, me too" Liberty nodded

Soon enough the balls were flying at them from every angle, they tried so hard to dodge it but Kendra was finally hit, it was only Liberty left and she was talking it for the team until JT through the ball a little to hard knocking her out cold.

"Liberty, Liberty wake up" JT said as he touched her face "Liberty"

Liberty groaned as she moved from side to side, she finally opened her eyes and she came face to face with another pair of eyes 'ahhhhhhhhhhh' she screamed falling out of the bed and hit the floor.

" nice to see you too" the voice laughed

"owww" Liberty bellowed as she rubbed her head

Just some one knocked on the door. "Liberty are you ok, I heard you scream are you alright?" Nick voiced pleaded

" come in Nick" Liberty said stumbling in the dark

Nick opened the light to find Liberty still on the floor "here let me help you", Liberty looked astonished that Nick hadn't noticed JT yet she looked from JT to Nick for an answer, JT laughed at her confusion and finally answered her

" he cant see me, or hear me, only you can, no-one else"

Liberty stood their in shock not realizing that Nick was watching her

" Liberty are you ok , you have been staring at the wall for about 5 minutes now" Nick asked concerned

" umm yeah, I'm ah ok" Liberty said rubbing her head

" well lets get some ice on your head it looks a bit swollen" Nick pulled Liberty out of the bedroom and to the kitchen, he sat her down and went to get a ice.

Liberty's eyes were glued to JT she could believe he was here with her, in America

" surprised I'm here" JT asked as Liberty kept staring at him

"a little" She smiled

" what was that Liberty?" Nick said grabbing an ice pack from the fridge

Liberty frozen she totally forgot Nick was even there she swallowed hard and tried to recover " um I just said I'm a little embarrassed I mean falling off a bed" Liberty blushed

and JT saw it, he immediately eyed Nick

" yeh don't worry about it happens to the best of us, here put this on your head" Nick placed it on the area

"owww" Liberty screeched out in pain

"I know it will hurt for a bit, but this the only way it's gonna go down so hold still" Nick gently held it in place and looked at Liberty.

Liberty breathing suddenly became irregular around Nick, her palms started to sweat and her body became weak she tried to shake it off but the feeling would go away, Nick came closer to Liberty, and Liberty didn't back away, she could feel his warm breath on her face she felt his body move closer to hers, she got caught up in the moment, suddenly Nick was inches away from her. Liberty's body was screaming out 'YES' this is what she wanted but her heart said 'NO' she wanted Nick to kiss her badly but every time her heart will scream out 'no ' Liberty immediately went with her heart and pulled away from Nick.

"Liberty is everything alright?" Nick soothed her

Liberty nodded "yeah, I'm fine it's just been a really long day"

Nick took the hint that Liberty wanted to be alone "ok but if you need me I'll be down the hall" Nick got up disappointed

"thanks Doctor Nick" She smiled " really thanks for your help, I appreciate it" Liberty said getting up and leading Nick to the door

"Goodnight Liberty"

" night Nick"

Nick left and Liberty closed the door then banged her head against the door

"stupid, stupid, stupid, arrggg how could I be so stupid, here is a amazing guy that is so in to me, me out of all people and no matter what I do I still cant get over my feelings, stupid stupid STUPID" Liberty kept bashing her head over and over

"you know bashing your head into the door isn't going to get you anywhere except the hospital" JT laughed

Liberty ignored JT and kept bashing her head in the door " stupid" she stated frustrated

"Liberty enough already" JT pulled her from the door

" why didn't you kiss Nick?" JT asked as he guided her back to her original seating

Liberty was going to answer when she was stunned by JT's question " how did you know his name?" Liberty asked in shock

JT laughed and whispered in her ears " I have been watching you and Doctor Nick for a while down and it seems like your hand has healed quite nicely " he laughed at Liberty's expression

" so answer my question?" JT bombarded her

" I don't know JT, ok, just leave me ok" Liberty turned away from him and walked in to the bedroom

"Liberty" JT scolded, he knew how stubborn she was and how much energy it will take to finally get out of her.

"Liberty" JT scolded again

"I'm scared ok, I'm scared that ill lose him like I lost you" Liberty confessed

JT smiled "well sometimes Liberty you have to take risks, that's part of living, you can't just stop living just because your scared, trust me it wouldn't work you have to push your fear aside"

Liberty nodded "I know, I know, it's just so hard"

JT smiled "well those never words never came out of your mouth before, you always has determination to do what ever you wanted"

"well, I guess I have changed" Liberty sighed

JT sighed " well take what I said into consideration because it by the time you figure it out it may be to late" JT turned and disappeared

"wait JT what do you mean?" liberty yelled out after him but he was already gone

Just then the door flew opened "Liberty are you ok?, who are you talking to" May said as she walked up to her

Liberty was too stunned by what JT said to even hear May come in, "Liberty" she exclaimed louder shaking her shoulder

"huh, um, what?" Liberty still looked stunned

"Liberty who are you talking too??" May asked again

"oh um nobody, I ah I have to go" Liberty rushed out of the room

May stood there stunned ' what's going on? ' she thought as she watched Liberty rush out.

Liberty walked towards Nick's dormitory and took a deep breath before knocking on the door, she waited a while but nobody answered 'no one must be home' Liberty thought, as Liberty walked away she wondered what JT meant by 'it may be too late' she could get that out of her head, what did he mean by that . Liberty shook her head and decided that she needed sleep. She went straight to bed but JT's comment never left her mind.

2 weeks later……………..

JT's comment never left Liberty's mind she tossed and turned for weeks on end until she got up the courage to go to Nick's dorm, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door, Liberty heard shuffling and the door opened she was immediately came eye to eye with a blonde haired girl

" yes may I help you"

"oh I'm, uh looking for Nick" Liberty stuttered

" Nick honey someone is at the door for you" the girl yelled

Nick came to the door " hi Liberty "

"hi Nick, I um just came over to say thanks again for my hand and my head" Liberty said still in shock

"oh that's ok, were are all a bit accident prone sometimes" he laughed

The blonde girl suddenly coughed to make herself notices, "oh Liberty this is my girlfriend Anna' Nick introduced her

" hi nice to meet you" Liberty choked out and put out her hand

" you too" Anna faked a smile and shook Liberty's hand

" do you want to come in?" Nick asked

" oh no, I have to go study, thanks anyway" Liberty tried to hold back her disappointment

" nice meeting you" Anna grinned

" you too, see you later" Liberty rushed off so fast not hearing Nick or Anna saying their goodbyes

Liberty rushed off, to her dorm and closed the door she slid down the door and held herself tightly as tears fell from her eyes, she looked up to see JT standing in the corner.

" I guess its too late" she whispered to JT as tears feel from her eyes and hugged herself.


	8. Adversity

Adversity

a/n: warning this contain sexual contexts

3 months later…………

The whole ordeal with Nick had caused Liberty to confide in May and they had become closer and closer and soon enough had become the best of friends. Liberty was heart broken so much that she plunged head first in her university work and ignored all signs of social life, she thought that the best way was to just submerge herself in the first priority- her education and forget about everything else, May saw this and immediately make an intervention with Liberty.

" Liberty, this is ridiculous you have been studying for months on end, you need to get out and have fun, university isn't suppose to be just about studying, there is also senior party's " May said frustrated

" Well if you really wanna go, then go but I have mid terms in 2 weeks and I got to get all 6 chapters done" Liberty exclaimed not even looking up from her books

" Liberty this isn't about the mid terms and you know it, ever since you found out about Nick having a girlfriend you have just totally put your self in this little bubble and pushed every one away, Liberty you need to go out have fun " May sighed wondering if she was getting through to Liberty at all

Liberty just rolled her eyes and looked at May " look May this has nothing to do with Nick or his girlfriend I just want to get good marks so when I finish I can get a good job"

This time May rolled her eyes "yeah, right, just promise me when you are done with the mid term, you will come out with me for some fun"

" May, I really don't care for senior parties"

"Liberty" May scolded

"ok, ok, ill go but just get off my case ok, I have this political science exam soon and I still have no idea what I'm doing" Liberty answered and shrugged her off

"I'm going to hold you to that" May said

"yeah, yeah" Liberty said pushing May out of the door and then getting back to her work.

A few minutes later the bell rang, Liberty rolled her eyes and got up " May I told you, I'll go with you just……" Liberty was cut off when she saw who it was "Nick"

She gasped and blushed suddenly.

"hey Liberty, I was ah just wondering if I could use one of your Politics books, I'm doing a minor chapter on Political law and I need some more background information before the exam" Nick smiled sheepishly

"ah sure Nick, come in, I'll get it for you"

Nick saw Liberty's book plastered all over the room and laughed a little

"what are you laughing at?" Liberty asked walking back in

Nick pointed to the books and said "it looks like your going all out"

Liberty nodded "yeah, there mid terms I have to"

"true but they are only worth 25 of your grade, it's the finals you should worry about"

Liberty smiled "yeah I guess so, but still every mark is worth something"

Nick laughed and took the book from her hand, for a moment their hands touched before pulling away " well then I'll ah leave you to it " Nick stuttered and grabbed the book from Liberty's hand

" yeah, hey ah good luck with your exams and all " Liberty blurted out

" thanks you too, hey thanks for the book, I'll give it to you asap , promise"

" take your time, no rush" Liberty smiled as Nick walked out

" thanks again Liberty, bye"

" bye" Liberty gushed before realizing what was happening with her ' get a grip girl, it's just Nick and besides he had a girlfriend, a hot better looking girlfriend' Liberty sighed at herself . Maybe May was right maybe she needed to loosen up and get out more. Liberty make a mental note to go out and have fun but after the exams, she then went on to finish off the rest of her studying.

Liberty sighed, Nick still haven't brought back the book he had borrowed from her and she was in desperate need of it, her Politics exams wasn't going to study itself, so Liberty decided to go get it off Nick, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door, but she was met by his girlfriend Anna.

"yes how may I help you?" She exclaimed rudely

" I um was looking for Nick, he borrowed one of my Politics books and I need it" Liberty said

" well he isn't here, ok, so leave" Anna replied rudely

" well can I at least get my book" Liberty said in annoyance

"No" Anna said nearly slamming the door in Liberty's face

" hey I'm not done" Liberty yelled putting her foot out stopping Anna from closing the door

" well I am, I want you to listen and to listen good, stay away from Nick or else your gonna see a side of me you haven't seen before"

" really there is another side of you….. I have already see a manipulative, cold heart, jealous, pathological lying bitch, I though that was it, hmmm I must have been mistake" Liberty said sarcastically

" stay away from my boyfriend or your gonna get what's coming to you " Anna spat furiously

" is that a threat?" Liberty raised an eyebrow

" I guess so, you'd better watch your back, I'm not nice when I'm angry" and with that Anna slammed the door

Liberty shook her head " I came here to get way from the drama and I ended up getting myself deeper in to it"

Liberty sighed and walked towards her dorm

Later that night……

"And then she said and I quote "stay away from my boyfriend or your gonna get what's coming to you " Liberty said to May

" oh my god, Lib maybe you should tell someone about this….. maybe even tell Nick his is dating a psycho" May suggested

Liberty shook her head "nah he won't believe"

"Liberty just tell someone"

" nah there just empty threats, I don't this she will do anything" Liberty sighed and got back to her work

"suit yourself" May said walking to her room and Liberty went back to studying

2 weeks later…….

" come on Lib, were gonna be later" May banged on Liberty's bed room door

" oh really May, I don't feel well, I can feel a flu coming on" Liberty complained

" no way Liberty your not getting out of this one your going you promised that you would and besides this may help you meet a new guy and get over Nick" May smiled

" I'm over Nick" Liberty shouted

" yeah keep telling yourself that honey, and maybe you will actually believe it" May rolled her eyes and laughed " now come on, let's go, lets go" She said pulling Liberty along

Liberty sighed and gave up hope that she will get out of this situation. They arrived to the party and found the music was loud, everyone was dancing wildly and alcoholic beverages being drunk from every angle. May dragged Liberty along; they pushed through people until they met some familiar faces.

" hey Liberty, I want you to meet, Angela, Farrah, Harrison and Andrew they are all from my class" May introduced them

" hi" Liberty smiled shaking their hands "nice to meet you guys"

"you too" Liberty smiled

" come on lets get something to drink" one of them suggested

As they pushed through the crowd, they came across two familiar faces- Nick and Anna, Liberty rolled her eyes as she saw them kissing, she looked so innocent to everyone else but she was a really manipulative. They both saw Liberty, Nick waved while Anna gave Liberty a dirty look. Liberty sighed and turned the other way, her eyes met with May.

"Innocent from the outside pure evil from the inside" May said rubbing Liberty's back

Liberty nodded in agreement

"Let's get something to drink" May suggested

Liberty wasn't much of a drinker so she decided a coke, May had the same. The music was blasting and people were dancing wildly, May went off to dance and Liberty stayed on the sidelines and watched. She wasn't really in the partying mood. Just as she was about to take a sip of her drink she felt some one tap on her shoulder, Liberty turned around to see Nick,

"hey Liberty" Nick smiled and pulled her in to the hug

"hey Nick" Liberty replied in shock

"having fun" Nick asked

Liberty shrugged "yeah sort of"

Nick looked at her skeptically "oh come on, you're here with me aren't you" Nick flirted

Liberty immediately became uncomfortable "were uh, Anna?" Liberty said looking around

"She is in the bathroom, freshening up, come on let's dance" Nick said puling her to the dance floor

"Nick I don't know" Liberty said pulling out of his grip

" come on live a little, besides, Anna knows we are friends, she wont mind" Nick kept persuading her

Liberty finally caved and went towards the dance floor with Nick, just then Anna came out if the bathroom, she saw Liberty and Nick dancing and was extremely aggravated, she looked over to were Liberty and May were and saw Liberty's drink, she smiled deviously ' this will teach her to come near my man'.

Liberty and Nick came back off of the dance floor, huffing and puffing from all the dancing, " man Liberty, I didn't know you could dance like that" Nick laughed

Liberty laughed to "me neither"

Liberty laughed and took a sip of her coke and immediately tasted funny, she shrugged it off, thinking it was because she left it out for to long, she took another gulp of it until she finished it off. Anna came up to them and smiled; May got suspicious, but didn't say anything to anyone. Throughout the night, Anna was being extremely nice, May and Liberty were both suspicious but couldn't put their fingers on why. After a while Liberty started to feel funny, she thought it was just a combination of her not eating all day, the heat in the room and the loud noise, that was causing her headaches, dizziness and sweating . Liberty attitude suddenly changes, she loosened up and started dancing with everyone and having a good time, May saw this strange behavior and went to see Liberty

"Lib, are you ok" May asked holding her up

" I'm fine" Liberty started laughing

"Lib, have you been drinking?" May leaned forward to smell her breath

"Nope, just because I'm partying doesn't mean, I have been drinking"

Liberty started to dance again and then fell all of sudden making May worry

May looked at Liberty and said "maybe we should take you home"

Liberty nodded " I cant get there by my self its only a block down"

"Liberty let me take you, you cant go by yourself, your barley standing" May grabbed on to Liberty

" I'm fine ok, I can do it ok" Liberty pulled her hand from May and walked away

" Liberty" May yelled out

Liberty walked into a crowd and disappears, May went after her but couldn't see her anywhere, May decided that to leave the party and go looking for Liberty.

Liberty stumbled in the hall way moving back and forth, her body ached profusely, her head was pounding and her vision began to blur, she saw some one coming towards her

" where you going sweetheart?" The husky voice asked

Liberty ignored him and walked away but he followed

" your not much of a talker are you?" he smiled

Liberty ignored him again and he began to get frustrated..

" answer me" he yelled, his breath stained with the stench of alcohol

Liberty's first instinct was to run, but because of the state she was in, she could barely, see who he was, she walked away slowly but fell on the floor. He helped her up but Liberty pushed him away with made him mad, he grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall, Liberty lost her balance and hit her head on the wall. When Liberty came to she was in an unfamiliar room, she looked but her eyes were still blurry, she could see a figure standing in the corner of the room, she didn't recognize him but as soon as she spoke she recognized his voice.

" glad your awake" he said deviously

" where am I?" Liberty said in fright

" my room" he laughed

Liberty got up when she realized she was on a bed, she stumbled towards the door , when she came to open the door she realized it was locked, she started to panic and pulled on the door harder, she felt her body weaken, she know knew that someone must have put something in her drink, she fought of her body's urge to shut down completely, she felt to hands grab her from behind, Liberty yelled out

" help, help, please help me " She screamed as she grabbed the door and pulled on it harder

" no-one can here you" he laughed

Liberty ignored him and screamed louder, he put his hand over her mouth but she bite down hard on his hand and then kicked him in the genitals, she rummaged through the room to find anything to break the handle of the door, she rubbed her eyes to see clearer and hastily saw a figure of a lamp, Liberty grabbed it but before she could use it, Liberty felt his hands on her , she fought him off and hit him over the head with it. She suddenly felt weak, her legs crumbled and she fell, her body turning against, she kept fighting to stay away but she was so tired so tired her body ached, her eyes blurred and her face felt cold as ice. Liberty pulled her self up one more time and played with handle still no budge, a hand clammed over her mouth

"leaving so soon" he laughed wickedly moving his fingers through her hair

The strange guy dragged her towards the bed, with Liberty kicking and screaming all the way, he sat on her to reframe her from going anywhere and a pillow over her head to stop screaming he them tight her arms down and legs down

" now we are gonna have some fun" he whispered in her ear

" please, please don't, no" Liberty begged but it was no use

He grinned and whispered in her ear " no one can save you now"

Liberty's body finally collapsed and she gave in to darkness.


	9. When Everything Is Meant To Be Broken

When Everything Is Meant To Be Broken

Liberty heard the sound of May's frantic voice yelling for her to wake up, Liberty tried to open her eyes but her body was sinking deeper and deeper into oblivion on her, she could hear the voices of May and Nick's voices as well as others around her trying to bring life back to her body, with out warning her body began to convulse furiously. She heard screaming around her, and hear May say 'call an ambulance' she felt so tired and so drained her body couldn't fight anymore, she couldn't hold on, suddenly she began to sleep away.

" I'm losing a pulse" the paramedics yelled out as they started to shock Liberty

" Crank up to 250 watts" the second paramedic yelled

The shocked Liberty again and but still no pulse.

" crank it up to 300 watts"

They tried again and checked for a pulse they couldn't find anything and were about shock her again when

" we got a pulse, its weak but we have one, lets bag her and get her to the hospital" the paramedic exclaimed as the quickly put her on the stretcher and carried her away

" I'm gonna go with her in the ambulance" May told Nick as she walked towards the ambulance

Nick stood there in silence trying to make sense of this, when they found Liberty she was barely breathing, she was rapped in a blanket with only her underwear on, Nick knew something happened, the doctors just had to confirm it. Nick was pulled out of his thoughts by Anna

"come on, let's go have breakfast"

Nick shook his head " I'm going to the hospital"

" what, you would choose her over me?" Anna replied appalled

" Her life is at risk, she is one of my friends she needs me" Nick exclaimed as he walked away

Anna sighed, she walked after, she would have to keep a close eye on Liberty

" Maybe if were lucky enough she in to a coma" Anna laughed to herself

At the hospital May, Nick and others were waiting for the doctor to come out, since they had found Liberty laying in abandoned corridor of the university, things got from bad to worse, May checked to see if Liberty was wearing any clothes she only in her underwear and when May saw the bruises on Liberty's legs she removed the she slightly to she there deeper bruises on her inner thighs and that's when she knew Liberty had been assaulted, May paced back and forth and Nick sat on the uncomfortable plastic chair biting his nails an habit he never had before. They waited for what seems like forever before the doctor came in, they all stood up immediately and rushed to the doctor's side before the doctor began to speak

" Well um the patient is now stable, she had stopped breathing and went into cardiac arrest, this is because we found a heavy drug in her system its call Pentamol Caratism, it's a drug that is a tranqilizer, this is for people who are cerebral unstable.

it is extremely strong and one is enough to make a person eradicate a person's control over their body, we found around three in Liberty's system, do you think she would have done this purposely ?"

May spoke up immediately "no, no way she was fine when we started the party but as we got through the night, she started to behave strangely, it was after she had drunk her coke, I think some one must have spiked it"

The doctor nodded "well it gets worse, we found a series of bruises on Liberty's legs and inner thighs , this is consistent with trauma from a rape victim, we did a raped kit and we found no fluid but we defiantly know by the trauma that she was raped, it looks like he beat her afterwards to her body is covered with bruises, she is still in a fairly bad state and………"

Just before he could finish his sentence, a beeping sound went off and a nurse came in

" doctor, she is crashing, I think we are losing her"

The doctor ran off and May collapsed on the floor , Nick held her tight just as Anna walked in, Anna gave May a dirty look and tried to comfort her boyfriend

" is she gonna be ok?" she asked sweetly

" I don't know" Nick choked out

Meanwhile in the room ……

" I need two CC's and 250ml of morphine, stat" the doctor yelled out to the nurse

" I think she is overdosing, on what was given to her" he said again

Suddenly a loud, sharp piercing noise filled the air, " she is flat-lining" the doctor yelled

Liberty felt light all of a sudden and her soul pull away from her body, she was out side her own skin and she could see everything that was happening, she watched as the doctors did what they could to help her, but she wasn't responding

"CLEAR" the doctor yelled shocking Liberty's body again

But there was no response

" CLEAR" he exclaimed again

Liberty looked scared freighted not knowing what was going to happen to her, she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to find JT standing there

" scary isn't it" JT asked

Liberty nodded and cried a bit

" hey, hey its gonna be ok, you'll be just find I know it Lib"

She nodded furiously and JT pulled her into a hug

" what ever happens just know I'm here for you always" JT whispered in her ear.

Liberty was stunned by what JT had said and gave him a look

"You know Lib, even when I'm gone that look still freaks me out"

They laughed and Liberty smiled slightly 'at least I'm with JT' she thought

JT held her as the doctors worked on her furiously

" come on Liberty, come on, were not going to lose you" he said as she placed another shock to Liberty's body

Suddenly the piercing sound faded away, Liberty turned around to she a steady heartbeat

She then turned to JT, he smiled

" ill always be here, whenever you need me" she smiled kissed her cheek and hugged her

She returned the gestures as she felt a pull in her body; she moved further and further from JT and into her rightful place and JT disappeared

The doctor came out of the room and again May and Nick immediately jumped out of their seats

" what happened doctor?" May immediately asked

" she is stable, she has a small but steady heartbeat and we had to pump all the drugs out of her but she is fine we are moving her to ICU, your friends a fighter"

May sighed in relief and Nick put his head in his hands, Anna was furious but tried her best to hide it

"may we see her?" May asked

The doctor nodded "one at a time"

May looked at Nick and he nodded to let her know it was ok for her to go in she accepted and walked inside

She walked in and saw Liberty hooked up to all different kinds of machines; she immediately started to cry and walked up to the bed

" you know, we ah nearly lost you today, I um was so scared when we found you, you looked so lifeless, we didn't think you were alive, but if anything Lib you're a fighter and we all knew you'd pull through" she wiped her tears and took Liberty's hand

" I'm here for you Lib, what ever you want ill be here for you I promise, so you just hang in there and we will get through this together, besides that what best friends are for right" May laughed a little and them sighed " well there is a whole bunch of people waiting to see if your alright, so I'm gonna let some of the talk to you" May walked out and it was Nick's turn to walk in he saw all the tubes and the machines and she sighed, he walked towards Liberty's frail body and took her hand gently

"you know when I find out who did this to you I'm gonna make them suffer, you didn't deserve this Liberty, not even for a second, you know people say that when you are about to lose someone you should tell them how you feel and well I might have lost you today, I don't ever want to make that mistake, so here goes nothing, Liberty I like you a lot I know this isn't the best of times to say it but I from the moment I saw you I know this may sound corny and you may use it against me later on but I lost all control in speech, in confidents it's like one look at you turns me to jelly, I hope you feel the same about me, and I know I have a girlfriend but the thought of actually losing you kills me inside, but now this had happened to you, this cruel, sadistic act and I just want you to know I'm here for you every step of the way morning, noon, or night ill be there no matter what" Nick sigh in relief he had finally gotten it all out of his system

Nick just sat there for twenty minutes just watching Liberty breathe, she looked so peaceful so serene but when se wake up she'll have to fact the horrific act that had happened to her, he kissed Liberty's hand before getting up

" ill be here for you Liberty no matter if it's as a friend or as something more, I'm gonna help you move past this" he kissed her forehead and walked away slowly

The light shun through the window and hit her eyes, she squinted slightly and moved her head away to block out the sun but it burned through her skin, she moaned in pain, Liberty eyes fluttered opened and she saw JT in the corner

" good morning, sleepyhead" JT smiled

Liberty smiled too "hey"

" how you feeling?" he asked sitting in the chair next to her

" I have had better days" Liberty sighed

JT nodded and took her hand " we nearly lost you there "

Liberty nodded " I know, but at least I would have been with you"

JT took her hand " it wasn't your time"

Liberty nodded " I know, I know"

" don't worry I'm still here" JT smiled

Liberty and JT talked for awhile before the doctor came in

" oh Mrs Van Zandt, I see your awake, that's great"

"yeah, can you get me anything for the my aching head" Liberty asked

" sorry this is all we can get you for now" the doctor smiled slightly

Liberty nodded, the doctor sighed and began to take again

" Liberty, what do you remember about yesterday?"

Liberty shook her " I ah, cant remember much, I remember being at the party and dancing and eating and drinking"

" Liberty, this is important to know, what did you drink?"

"I drunk a coke why?" Liberty asked stunned

" did it taste funny?" the doctor asked

Liberty looked at him stunned " ah, yeah it did, but I thought it just because I felt it out for to long"

The doctor sighted " Liberty you were drugged, with a tranquilizer someone deliberately spiked it"

Liberty was shocked she could do or say anything

" do you remember anything else?" thee doctor asked

Liberty shook her head

The doctor walked outside and brought in May inside and then started talking again

"Liberty, something happened while you were drugged "the doctor lamented

Liberty looked from left to right from the doctor to May "what, what's going on"

The doctor swallowed hard before starting up again

" well Liberty, the drugs must have taken your short term memory, well Liberty ah, I don't know how to tell you this but ah" the doctor began

Liberty began getting frustrated , she looked to JT who was standing behind the doctor, she saw JT put his head down in shame and she knew something bad happened

" what the hell happened to me?" she yelled out

"Liberty when you were drugged, someone found you and ah took advantage of you "the doctor chocked out

" how so?" Liberty asked confused

May decided to speak up " Liberty you were raped"

As soon as May said those words, her body went numb; she felt a cold shiver run through her body. She could say or do anything she just stared blankly in to the air; she could hear May call out her name but couldn't answer her. She was numb from the pain all she could hear was May's voice in her head "Liberty, you were raped" she hear again and again. Liberty looked up and saw JT, pain filled his eyes, and Liberty knew what the doctor was saying was right. Liberty body immediately shut down, she crawled up in to the fetal position and shut herself out from world refusing to eat, drink or take any medication. She wouldn't even respond to the doctors or nurses talking to her, this event hit her head on and she couldn't cope with it, JT came to her from time to time and talked to her for a while

" I should have just died" Liberty said as fresh tears stained her pale face

" don't say that Lib, maybe this is for the best" JT tried to comfort her

" I was raped JT, my life will never be the same again" Liberty cried

" your life will never be the same only if you let it, Liberty you're the toughest girl I know, you can get through this, you have your friends and your family to help you through this tough time" JT tried to comfort her

" my family, oh god, I haven't even told my parents yet, what am I going to tell them?" Liberty cried

" don't worry about that right now, just focus on you and tried to get some sleep"

Liberty nodded and watched as JT kissed her head " I love you" JT smiled

" I love you too" Liberty said looking directly in to his eyes

Liberty closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, she began to dream but started to remember bits and pieces of what had happened

" where you going sweetheart?" The husky voice asked

" answer me" he yelled, his breath stained with the stench of alcohol

" glad your awake" he said deviously

" where am I?" Liberty said in fright

" my room" he laughed

"leaving so soon" he laughed wickedly moving his fingers through her hair

" now we are gonna have some fun" he whispered in her ear

" please, please don't, no" Liberty begged but it was no use

He grinned and whispered in her ear " no one can save you now

Liberty woke up in a cold sweat, panic ravaged through her body she felt as if she was losing control, she panicked and pulled the morphine drip out of her arm, she got up and ran out of the room. Soon enough the doctor found out she was gone and started to look for her, with the help of May. After looking for Liberty for twenty minutes May finally found Liberty curled up on the bathroom floor crying, May walked up to her and hugged her tightly as Liberty cried in her arms

" I cant deal with this, I close my eyes and I remember parts of it, I can still feel his hands on my body, his breath on my neck I cant do this, its just to much to handle" Liberty cried

May cried with her " I know honey, I know"

They both sat in the bathroom and cried together not knowing, Liberty cried for herself, for what she lost, and for the journey ahead of her as well as how she was going coping with this traumatic event.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	10. Going Home, Discoveries n Consequences

Going home, Discoveries and Deadly Consequences

Three weeks later Liberty was discharged from the hospital and taken back her dormitory, the police had questioned her but it was no uses since the drug affected most of her memory and she couldn't remember most of the attack, Liberty was now deathly afraid of going out by herself, she didn't trust anyone and she would always have May or one of her friends escort her home even if it was in the middle of the day. May had seen the drastic change in Liberty from a hardworking collage student to practically a prisoner in her own body, since she began having flashbacks she would allow anyone to touch her, she was scared from loud noises and even men's voices freaked her out. Liberty told May several times that every time she looks at a guy at her university she wonders if he was the one that raped her, she couldn't even look into a guys face when they were talking to her , in the fear that the she might remember who did it. Most people at the university were shaken by the attacks since Harvard has such a high reputation. The police had no lead to go on, and couldn't search each collage student one by one so for now the case was on hold, unfortunately Liberty's heartbreak was only beginning……..

"Liberty……Lib, girl were are you?" May called out in dark clammed dorm room, May couldn't see anything and she ended up hitting her shin on a small coffee table

" oww, oww, dammit it" May yelled out as she hopped on one leg trying to push out the pain from her body

Without warning a voice echoed in the room " You ok?", it once again caught May by surprise and she stubble over the leg of the chair and hit the floor hard, Liberty couldn't help but laugh he opened the light and the sight of May curled up on the floor caused her to bust out laughing

"are you ok??" Liberty asked trying to stop her laughed

" I'm ok, my head broke my fall" May sighed and rubbed her head

" so what are you doing up so late, Lib?"

Liberty shrugged " I couldn't sleep"

May raised and eyebrow " nightmares?"

Liberty nodded but didn't say anything

" oh hun, I know this is hard but you have to try and get some rest you haven't slept in days Lib"

Liberty nodded and sighed " I'm trying to but when I sleep he comes to me I can't see his face but I can feel his hands on me, his body on mine" Liberty held back tears " I'm so scared being here, I mean I don't even know who he is and that scares me the most he could be following me, talking to me and I wont even know it. The fact that I don't know who he is makes it hard for me to be comfortable around here but this semester is over soon and that's a good thing, cause I don't think I could stay here any longer"

" Lib what do you mean?" May asked in sheer panic

" I mean that I am applying for the University of Toronto, I cant stay here, I cant live in fear and walk on eggshells that's not the way I want to live my life, its not fair that I have to change my whole lifestyle just because of him and what he did to me" Liberty cried

" so are you really gonna go?" May questioned her

Liberty nodded " I'm not comfortable, he still is on the loose he could be anywhere, I cant deal with this for three more years, I'll be in fear most of the time"

May nodded and hugged Liberty " you know you got my support with whatever you do Lib " the girls hugged again

" you coming to bed?"

Liberty smiled "in a little while"

May smiled and waked away to her bedroom, leaving Liberty alone with her thoughts, Liberty watched as the rain poured down from her window, she sighed knowing that going back to Toronto back to her family and friends was going to be the hardest thing she had to do, she had to explain why she was back and that was one thing she wasn't ready for. She has called her parents yesterday to tell them the news, they sound somber and Liberty knew something was wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it, she was worried about her mom she sounded so distressed, Liberty asked her mom what was wrong but her mom had said she was fine and Liberty shrugged it off hoping it was nothing.

Liberty sighed picked up a picture of her and Craig, Manny, Emma, Sean, Toby, Kendra and JT on the steps of Degrassi on the last day of the tenth grade, she smiled at the picture because he remembered that was the day her and the girls when prom dress shopping and dragged the guys along with them. The guys complained the whole way their and the girl made them hold every single thing they bought, Liberty laughed

" JT hated prom shopping with us, he complained the whole way there and they whole way back" Liberty laughed to herself

" yeah, only because you tried on EVERY dress in the mall" JT put a huge emphasis on every

Liberty rolled her eyes and turned to where the voice was coming from " your over exaggerating I only tried 10 dress on"

JT gave her the most skeptical look knowing it wasn't true at all

" ok, ok it was 26 dress but its not like you noticed you, Sean and Toby were off trying to act as the store owners and help girls try their dresses on" Liberty shook her head in astonishment.

JT laughed "oh yeah, good times"

Liberty sighed and shook her head again

" I'm going home" she suddenly blurted out

" I know, I heard" JT told her

" I cant you know its just ….." Liberty started

"To hard and you cant cope, you don't know who he is and it freaked you out that her could be right next to you talking to you and you wouldn't even know it" JT finished

Liberty nodded " I'm leaving next week for Toronto"

" Well maybe its for the best, I mean you won't have to deal with the fear as much, you know, and you can start counseling and all'

Liberty rolled her eyes " yeah sitting in a room with a bunch of people asking me how do I feel, great"

" so why aren't you a sleep its like 1 in the morning" JT said sitting beside her

" I cant sleep, I'm afraid he'll come to me"

" come on let's go Lib, you need to get sleep" JT said pulling her out of her seat

Liberty tried to protest but JT didn't listen to her, he pulled her towards the bedroom

"JT, please I scared every time I close my eyes I remember what he did" tears formed in Liberty's eyes and she shook them away

JT held her in his arms, Liberty cried for a while. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, indicating she was tired, Liberty closed her eyes and laid her head on JT chest, soon she fell asleep, JT gently laid her down on the bed and put his arms around her, not letting her go of her until the sun rose.

By the end of the week the semester was already finished and Liberty has told most of her friends she was leaving, and she had finally finished packing and ready for Tuesday

May had taken Liberty for her last night in Massachusetts, out around town and in to one of their favorite restaurants, when they walked in it was dark, Liberty turned on the lights and

"SURPRISE" everyone jumped out from their hiding spots

"oh my gosh" Liberty said in shock

" farewell and good luck" they all yelled out again

Liberty smiled and had tears in her eyes "I can't believe you did this"

" well were gonna miss you Lib, we wanted to show you how much we care" Tony one of Liberty's classmates told her

May nodded in agreement while Nick stayed somber, Liberty smiled and hugged the girls Liberty still could have guys touching her just yet.

"I'm going to miss you, take care of yourself" he whispered to her

" I will" Liberty choked out

As the night progress toast were said, tears were said and cake was eaten, through the night Nick stayed by Liberty's side. Liberty smiled knowing that's even though Nick had a girlfriend he still had a huge crush on her, minutes turned into hours and time flew by and soon the night was over , Liberty said her final farewells to her friends and left to get some sleep before her big travel tomorrow.

They all woke up at 8.00 in the morning to get ready, most of Liberty's friends had said farewell to her and so only May, Nick and Anna taking her to the airport. For the most of the ride Liberty was looking out the window a sighed, she felt defeated, the rapist got what he wanted he wanted her life to change because of the experience and it did, she wanted her to remember it and she did and now she was running from it just like he wanted her to. Liberty sighed again she had given the police her details in Toronto just if something changed in the case but from the little evidence that they had, Liberty wouldn't be holding her breath. They got to the airport and waited for a while at least May was there with her, May had turned out to be Liberty's best friends, in the short time they had been together they had bonded profusely and became tighter then ever and Nick, they first guy that she had felt something for since JT, it was hard but Liberty's feeling for Nick wouldn't go away even after he started dating Anna, now they were just good friends. The announcement sounded and the attendant spoke

"flight 237 to Toronto Canada is now boarding, please make your way to platform 2 for entry"

Liberty stood up and immediately and pulled May into the biggest hug

" I'm going to miss you so much" Liberty cried on May's shoulder's

" me to" May nodded " you call me when you get there ok"

Liberty nodded " yep I will promise"

Liberty and turned to Nick " take care of her, and your self to" Liberty pointed to May and then back to him

" yes mother " Nick smiled and pulled her in to a hug which made Anna jealous with envy

"nice meeting you Anna" Liberty lied

" you too" Anna pulled a fake smile and shook her hand

Liberty boarded the plane with a sense of sadness for losing her friends, relief that she will be away from her rapist and confusing on what lies ahead for her in Toronto, she had a bad feeling about going home something wasn't right and she could feel it in her body, she shrugged it of and gave her ticket to the air attendant.

Meanwhile…………..

" guys we cant tell her, this news will kill her" Emma argued with the rest of the group

" Em, she is our friend we have to tell her its better she finds out from us then from anyone else " Sean disagreed

" I'm with Sean on this one" Toby spoke up

" me to" Kendra nodded in agreement

" well then it's settled we have to tell her, sorry Em but Liberty is our friend and she needs to know" Manny said

Emma sighed "if she finds out, I don't think she will be able to cope"

" but if she finds out from some one else, she be mad at you guys for not telling her" Craig spoke up

Emma nodded " your right, but this news is gonna break her heart"

" it's Liberty, I'm sure she'll bounce back" Craig said absentmindedly

"I hope so" Manny said worried

After the long flight, Liberty just wanted to get home and sleep, the plane seats were fairly uncomfortable and made her wake up in pain, Liberty heard the pilot talking

"ladies and gentlemen we will be landing in a few minutes, please fasten y our seatbelts"

Liberty smiled as she looked out the window, she was finally home and she finally felt safe and secure.

She walked out of the airplane and looked around she saw her mother sitting in a plastic seat and her father 10 feet away in another seat, Liberty was confused that was the first time she every saw her parents that far away from each other, her eyes darted to Danny who had his head to the floor, he looked up and gave her a sad look. Liberty immediately knew something was wrong. Liberty's mother came up to her and hugged her, without saying a word her father did the same, now she defiantly knew something was wrong. She eyed Danny again and this time he looked away.

" what's going on" Liberty asked

Liberty got no response, so she asked again

" what's going on" Liberty asked in frustration 

" we will discuss it at home, just get your bags Liberty" Liberty's mother Angela stated calmly

Liberty started to panic, her father spoke " ill be waiting in the car" and with that he walked away

Fear gripped Liberty she grabbed her bags and headed to the car, the drive to her home was silent, her parents didn't even acknowledge each other and Danny couldn't even look at Liberty.

" what the heck happened when I was gone?" Liberty exclaimed

" Liberty, we will discuss this later" Angela tried to ignore Liberty's questions

Liberty started to get angry " No, what they heck is going on?"

" Liberty not now" Liberty's father yelled

Liberty jumped at her father's voice, this was the first time he had ever yelled at her, she was shaken.

Liberty looked back and forth between her parents and finally she heard her mother sigh

"Liberty, your father and I are getting a divorce"

Liberty was in shock, the words stung her, she felt the pain surge through her body from her head to her toes, suddenly she couldn't speak it was as if, she had lost the ability to be able to move her mouth. She sat quietly for a moment

" we knew, we were headed in this direction for months now, but we started too take action just recently" Angela spoke again

Liberty ignored her, she could deal with this now, she had believed in true love because of her parents they gave her the hope that she needed and now it was shattered.

The rest of the ride home was silent. When Liberty got home she didn't say a word to her parents she went upstairs and unpacked, something immediately caught her eye it was a letter laying on her bed, she picked up and red it….

Liberty,

Meet us at The Dot at 7pm sharp.

Emma

Liberty looked at the time it was 12pm Liberty still had time so she decided to unpack and shower, she hadn't eaten since her rape and she had lost a lot of weight. Time flew by quickly and soon it was ten to seven, Liberty got ready to go, she honestly wasn't up to it she was still weary about it since her rape but she didn't want anyone to know so she pushed the fear away and took off.

Meanwhile back at Harvard…………….

Old friend of Nick's named Tara had moved back into the dormitories and, everyone took a liking to each other except Anna, she saw Emily as a threat because she was a tall blonde with blue eyes and a thin figure.

" hey guys " Tara said cheerfully

" hey Tara" May smiled

" hey hun" Nick hugged her

Anna immediately became jealous, she crossed her arms and gave Tara the evil eye, Tara noticed it but shrugged it off.

" let's go get something to eat" Nick suggested

May and Tara nodded, they soon were all off to a downtown restaurant, may and Nick had already left and Tara and Anna were right behind them, Anna pulled Tara aside

" you leave my boyfriend alone you hear me" Anna threatened

" or what your gonna bitch slap me or something" Tara laughed " see you cant do that, Nick and I have know each since we were kids and if you have a problem with that take it up with a therapist" Tara walked away but turned around again

"oh and by the way, jealousy a bitch " Tara smirked

Once Anna was out of sight Tara smiled " so is payback"

Back at Degrassi……………

When she got to the dot the lights were closed, she didn't think anyone was there, Liberty saw that the sign read opened, so she opened the door and walked in, she opened the light and ….

"surprise, welcome home" the crowd yelled out, everyone who went to Degrassi was there welcoming her home.

Liberty cringed at the sound loud noises still made her skin crawl since her rape and all, everyone came to her and hugged her and she flinched when the guys hugged her, many of then noticed it but shrugged it off thinking it was just because she was tired. The night became fun filled and Liberty forgot all about her parents and about what had happened in Harvard, the food was delicious, the music was loud and the radio was blasting.

" were glad to have you back Lib" Manny yelled over the loud music

" thanks Manny its good to be home" Liberty lied, she was in a way glad to be home but at the same time what had happened with her parents made her just want to hide away.

Everything was fine and running smoothly until……………….

" we interrupt this music for a news bulletin….. teenage Drake Lempki who was involved in a stabbing early last year, is now set to go free on bail. Prosecutor says there wasn't enough evidence to hold him since Johnny Di-Marco another teenager at the scene recanted his confession about the events that occurred that night, Di Marco was set to face 20 years to life for the premeditated murder of local Degrassi teen James Tiberius (JT) Yorke, now they have nothing to hold Drake Lempki in jail. We will keep you updated on the imminent goings on of this case, In other news………."

Liberty froze her, the blood drained from her face and she felt slightly faint, she looked at her friends and saw the pain in their eye, as they began to explain.

" Liberty we were going to tell you" Emma started

" they are fighting the case Lib, there is no way they are going to let out Lempki without a fight" Toby continued

" yeah its not over yet" Kendra reassured her 

Liberty still didn't respond, tears welled up in her eyes, anger built up inside her and she could take it from her rape to her parents to Drake being let out, the fury of it all built up inside of her and Liberty spun around and grabbed the glass vase off the table, spun back around and threw it at the radio shattering it and the vase to a million pieces. Many of the people were stunned others were mournful of what was going on. Pain invaded Liberty's body and her knees bucked, Sean and Toby grabbed her before she fell to the floor, she pushed them away,

" why" Liberty asked as she looked around the room

" they didn't have enough evidence to convict him after Johnny recanted, they didn't have the murder weapon or anything" Spinner spoke up

" Liberty, hun they are doing everything they can to make him stay in prison but without evidence we don't have a prayer" Paige consoled her

" its not fair" Liberty yelled out

" I know how you feel Liberty" Mia said

Liberty's anger got the best of her again

" you have no right to say that, you have no damn idea how I feel, especially you, you and JT knew each other for a few months, JT and I knew each other for six years, I loved JT for all those six years we had a child together and you barely even knew what his favorite color was, come to think of it, his death was your fault, you're the one that made you stupid boyfriend jealous and that mad him declare war on Degrassi, it was you that didn't warn JT about Nick and his posse, It was you that made Toby get beat up by Nick and it was you that led JT to his death, you Mia so your to blame for all this" everyone stood in shock they couldn't believe Liberty was saying these things.

" I wish you never came to Degrassi, cause it would had saved us all a lot of heartbreak and JT would be alive today" Liberty spat

Tears fell from Mia's eyes and she ran out of The Dot, Derek followed after her. Everyone looked stunned unable to comprehend why Liberty would say such hateful things to Mia.

Liberty suddenly picked up her bag and walked out of The Dot without another word

" should we go after her?" Kendra asked

Manny shrugged her shoulders "this isn't Liberty at all, I wonder what has gotten her to be this way"

Everybody looked at each other and wondered what happened to Liberty.

At Harvard…………….

"ill get the drinks" Anna suggested

" ill have a rum and coke" Nick started

"just a coke of me" May said

" Pina Colata" Tara continued

" coming right up" Anna said deviously as she pulled a pill from her purse when no-one was looking.

After a while Anna excused her self from the table to make a telephone

" hey it's me I did it, she looks a bit wary and out of it she is ready for you, I want you to do the same thing to her except this time I don't want her to get out alive" Anna smiled

She looked over at the table to see Nick, May and Tara socializing

"oh yeah, payback is defiantly a bitch" she said grinned when her eyes fell upon Tara.


	11. Bless This Broken Road

Bless This Broken Road

The next day, Liberty woke up to the sound of her annoying brother Danny tumbling into her room and screaming at her

" Liberty, come quick you have to see this"

Liberty groaned and pulled the covers over her head " go away Daniel" she said from under the covers

" no seriously you have to see this" he said again pulling the blanket

"Daniel , if this has anything to do with wrestling or who won what match I really couldn't care less" Liberty sighed frustrated

" no, no it has something to do with your university something happened"

Liberty immediately jerked up and rubbed her eyes, she looked at Danny so seemed to be in distress, she quickly grabbed her robe and headed for downstairs, a wave of fear came over her, he mind turned to her best friend May and she started to panic.

" what, what's going on?" she asked as she ran down the stairs

Her mother turned to her in fear, Liberty knew it was bad she immediately looked from right to left to her parents sitting on the opposite sides of the room she asked again

" what the heck is going on guys?

"Liberty" Angela Van Zandt started " there has been an attack in your university, someone has been raped and murdered"

The blood drained out of Liberty's face and she stopped dead in her track she tried to open her mouth but no words would come out, she tried to calm herself down before speaking again.

" did they say who it was?"

Angela shrugged her shoulders and Liberty pained she grabbed the phone and dialed

" Liberty, what's going on? " Harold Van Zandt spoke up

Liberty ignored them and listen fiercely to the phone, 1 ring, 2 rings, 3 rings 4 rings still no answer, Liberty eyes darted back and forth until

" hello" a tired voice answered

" oh my god, May are you ok?, what happened? Is everyone alright?" Liberty exclaimed in one breath

Many was stunned " Liberty I'm fine, I guess you have heard the news, by the way do you know what time it is? sheesh women" May joked

Liberty laughed a little and asked " so what happened?

May sighed and took a deep breath "you remember Tara right, Nick's best friend"

" oh my god' Liberty responded

" yeah well we went out for a drink with her Nick and Anna just for fun and next think we know Tara is drunk after one drink, Nick tried to take her back to the dorms but she insisted that she could do it on her own, Nick followed her anyway all the way until she was safe, well he though she was safe he came back and met up with us and next thing we know an hour later a girl runs in says that some one is on the floor and that she had been stabbed we all went to see what happened and it was Tara by the time the paramedic had got their they were to late, she at least had 25 stab wound "

Liberty was shocked no words could come out of her mouth except " was she raped?"

May didn't say anything which was enough for Liberty to know the answer

" her clothes were ripped off her, she had bruising and was bleeding, we think it's the same guy , your guy"

Liberty sat on the couch and tears fell from her eyes

" the only link between you and Tara was Nick so the police are investigating him as a suspect, they took his DNA to clear him but the results haven't come yet and he has us as an alibi "

Liberty sat in fear her rapist had killed someone and that could have easily been her

"Liberty" May's voice brought her back

"I'm here May" Liberty reassured her

" are you gonna be ok?" May questioned

" I'll be fine, just fine" Liberty said " May hun, ill let you go now I know you need you your beauty sleep so"

"thanks Lib, are you sure your gonna be ok?

" positive, bye May"

" bye Lib"

Liberty hung up and was quickly met by 3 pairs of worried eyes,

" it was one of my friends from university, I didn't know her very well but I used to study with her and Nick who is her best friends and one of my buddies at university"

"are you gonna be ok?" Harold Van Zandt asked

Liberty nodded and walked away

Months passed by and 2 more attacks had happened and Liberty became obsessive over this whole case, she ate, slept and breathed this case and the gang was getting worked about her. Liberty had a book filled with news paper clippings of the attacks from the world newspapers she bought every week to keep her posted on what was going on Nick officially became part of the this also when Tara died he began investigating on her owned and how much the cases between Liberty and Tara were similar, they both became in a state resembling intoxication but Liberty had a coke that night and Tara only had one drink, a Pina Colata, they had the same drug in their system and both were raped a beaten. It was the same guy with the same MO , the problem was he was smart he didn't leave evidence at all no blood, seamen or fibers they need him to start making mistakes in order to catch him so they started to spread the word to scare him, and it worked the last rape provided the police with DNA and Nick was cleared when hi DNA didn't match up to the rapist and he had no motive to kill Tara.

Liberty would call May and Nick to exchange information, the police had identified there being 4 victims Liberty, Tara and two other girls but they didn't give the press Liberty's name, so no-one knew who the first victim was, Emma and Manny became worried about Liberty when she would constantly discuss the attack and track it down, and they didn't understand it, if it was a friends she was close to yeah maybe she had a explanation to do this but she wasn't even close to Tara so why all the attention on this case they finally confronted her with all the rest of her friends at the Dot

" hey Lib, wanna go to the movies later on tonight I heard there is a great film on its just us girls" Manny asked

"sorry guys I'm busy, but maybe next time" Liberty told them

"Liberty are you still focusing on the Harvard Hallway rapist, I know you and Tara were close but its been months let the police do their jobs and find this guys" Sean exclaimed

"what is this obsession you have with this guy anyway?" Spinner asked

" yeah hun, hate to tell you but it's not attractive " Paige muttered

"come on Lib, you need to stop this, its not helping you" Toby said as he went to touch her shoulder, Liberty flinched and immediately pulled away everybody saw this and saw Liberty's distress

"don't, don't touch me" Liberty whispered

It was clear from Liberty pulling away from Toby that this rapist had effected her life too

"Liberty, what the hell happened in Harvard?" Sean asked

Liberty looked away and mumbled a excuse to leave and vanished into the crisp morning air she inadvertently went towards Degrassi Peak and sat down she pulled her body close shielding it from the cold air

" he hurt you didn't he" Liberty heard a voice say, she turned to see it was Paige, Liberty ignored the question and went back to daydreaming

" Liberty, its ok" Paige spoke again

Liberty looked at Paige " it's gonna be ok, when Paige when I stop having nightmares, when I see him everywhere, when I cant have my own friends touching me without freaking out" Liberty yelled out in frustration

" so he did hurt you?" Liberty stayed silent and that was all Paige needed to see the truth

" I know how you feel Liberty, I really do" Paige sat next to her, " I don't know if you know this but I was raped in grade 8 it was one of the worst things that could ever happened to me I could handle it but I went to counseling and I got help and I barely think about it anymore , he doesn't control my life anymore"

Liberty looked over at Paige " you were raped?" Paige nodded and Liberty started to cry

Paige hugged her

" I cant remember most of it because I was drugged, but I can remember bits and pieces of the rape like him on top of me and pushing me down" Liberty cried more 'I said no, I remember saying no" Liberty said to Paige

Paige nodded " I said no and he would stop, its not your fault Liberty, you're the victim its on his conscious now and you need to move on so you need counseling and therapy and I'm here if you need me "

Liberty looked at Paige, Paige laughed " don't look at me like that I cant be nice sometime, and I'm here for you seriously Liberty what ever you need just ask, I know how it feels to be alone and feel like nobody care and nobody is doing anything and I never want it to happen with anyone else so here is my number " Paige pulled out a paper from her purse, scribbled a number and gave it to Liberty

"Night or day Liberty, ill be there promise" Liberty smiled and hugged Paige

"thanks Paige" Liberty said sincerely

" Hey this a serious matter and one of the things that got me through was friends- Spinner, Hazel and JT helped me so much in getting through"

"JT" Liberty uttered in shock

Paige nodded " the day JT got into that fight with one of the Bardell guys, he was fighting the guy who had raped me"

Liberty was still in shock " JT, as in JT Yorke our JT"

Paige laughed "that's the one, after he I told him he marched right up to Dean and gave him a piece of his mind, I honestly couldn't have done it without JT or Spinner they played a huge part in me moving on and you us Liberty you need people to help you through this so I'm here if you need me and so are the of the guys, so let them in Liberty, let them help you"

Liberty was silent she nodded quietly and Paige pulled her into a hug

"Liberty" a voice came from behind

Liberty looked to see everyone standing in silence

"hey" Liberty said wiping tears for her eyes, Manny and Emma saw this and tears fell from their eyes to

" so what kind of effect did this rapist have on you? " Toby asked

Liberty swallowed hard and started to speak " he raped me, I was his first victim"

A silence came over the group, not one person knew what to say but Kendra, Manny and Emma hugged Liberty tightly.

Meanwhile in Harvard……….

" man I have the biggest headache" Nick complained as he crotched in pain

Anna gave him a look, " why don't you take something for it"

Nick got up and walked towards the cupboard but couldn't find anything inside " we haven't got any" he told her

" look in the bathroom cupboard" Anna said in irritation

Nick walked towards the bathroom and saw it was neatly organized Nik rolld his eyes trying to figure out what did he get himself into, a month after Tara died Nick asked Anna to move in with him and from then on Anna had control over the dorm and the way it looked Nick rolled his eyes again and grabbed the asprin from the cupboard he pop two and when to the kitchen to get some water, Nick saw Anna leave saying she was going to go out for a while he wasn't really listening. As he went to get the water he dropped the pill on the ground as he went to pick it up she came across a little cupboard draw that he never saw before, he became curious and decided to open it, when he did he saw a bottle, he picked it up and decided to read it

Anna Marie Parker

Pentamol Caratism

Take two everyday in order to control mental instability, very important to control mood swings, psychosis and voices.

Doctor Kenneth Rogers

Nick was frozen in his spot, he remember that, that was the same drug found in Liberty system as well as Tara's when they did her autopsy. It was a prescription drug so it needed to be prescribed by a doctor which means that they was a fairly small chance that anyone else had the same access this drug since Harvard did a huge check on any drugs.

"Anna must has got them in some how" Nick thought

Nick sat down for a while contemplating what he was going to do, this evidence was only circumstantial, and nobody saw Anna do anything out of the ordinary, Nick sighed know that if it turns out Anna had something to do with Liberty's rape and Tara's murder he would never forgive her but at the same time what if Anna wasn't doing these things then he would have accused her of these heinous crimes. Nick decided to take a change he picked up the phone and dialed it rang until some one picked up

" hello Massachusetts Police Department, This is Officer Stanley Anderson speaking.."

"yes Officer Anderson, its Nicholas Milano, umm I calling cause I found something that can crack your case wide open, but I cant do it on the phone, will I be able to come down to the station "

" Sure Nick, defiantly you can come in now" Officer Anderson said

" ill be right over" Nick replied and hung up, he took the bottle of pills and headed out the door on the way he knocked on May's door and grabbed her along telling he the story as they both headed off to the police station.

Meanwhile 4 weeks later………….

"With the help of her friend Liberty was able to come up with the courage to tell her parents about what happened in Harvard and why she came back, it was hard nevertheless, he mother cried and her father sat in silence, he brother stared blankly into thin air trying to come to terms with the truth. The family was in shambles and a few days after that announcement Liberty with the help of Paige, Manny, Emma and Kendra decided to get counseling. Liberty spent 4 weeks in counseling before she started her healing process. But the healing process was about to be delayed for a long period of time.

Once Nick had provided the evidence the police had followed up on the lead and realized that there was also a series of other drugging in Anna's past with the same drug, Anna also had the means and the motive to do what she did because Liberty, Tara and the other two girls were getting to close to Nick and Anna didn't like it. The police had talked to Anna's doctor Kenneth Rogers and found out that Anna has a severe mental disorder that was treatable with medication, but Anna had stopped her medication 2 months before the attacks. They brought Anna in and she had denied it at first but once she saw the evidence mounting upon her she confessed to the drugging but said she had nothing to do with any of the rapes or murder that had occurred.

But it wasn't until that they had looked though associates of Anna's that a name had come up – Matthew Wilson he had already 4 DUI, Petty Theft conviction, and a attempted rape charge that was dropped, they had brought him in without letting him know that he was being investigated, Matt just thought he was being asked questions about Anna and his association with her. They gave him coffee that one he had finished had used to swab for DNA and up came a match from the saliva found on the last victim, the arrested him and got a subpoena for a blood test and other bodily fluid to see if it matched and it did Matt was arrested for 4 counts of rape and 1 count of first degree murder and that's when Anna and Matt turned on each other.

" she told me to do it, the rapes and murders" Matt confessed

The police thought it was going to be easy to convict her but a couple of hours after she was arrested she pleaded a insanity, which allowed her to not stand trail but Matt told a different story.

" she was on her meds the whole time I was there she was being forced to take her meds by her parents so she was on them at the time she made up the arrangements"

The police checked in with Anna's parents and confirmes that she was taking her meds before and at the time of the murders. Now the police has to prove she took her meds, Most of the victims were notified that the rapist had been caugh but only Liberty remained

" have you told Libery yet?" Nick asked

Standley shook his head I was going to do it now, Nick stopped him could I do it, and Stan nodded…………….

Liberty was getting ready to celebrate her 20th birthday and morn two years since JT's death, he friends where thowing a big shindig at a restaurant and everyone was going to be there including Paige who had helped her in her healing process. Liberty finally got ready and was out the door and headed out first to JT and then to the party.

" hey JT, sorry I cant stay for long, I just came to say I miss you and that I want you to know im doing better , its been a while since you have visited me, I hope you haven't forgotten about me JT" Liberty said as she placed flowers down on the grave she spent a few minutes taking to JT and then sat quiety and prayed before leaving.

Soon the day turned in to night and the party was under way, the restaurant was booked out just for Liberty's birthday and everyone came from Manny and Emma to Paige to Spinner and even Marco, Ellie and Ashley, the party got under way with music appitsers and dancing everyone was having a blast. Most of the guys had asked the birthday girl to dance which she laughed and gladly accepted, then came the toasts and funny comments from all the people that knew her best. When Liberty got up to speak she decided that everyone together say a pray for JT which everyone did, and then the festivities just kept getting better. Liberty was having the best time and everyone was dancing and having the time of their lives.

Emma suddenly was called to the front desk " ill be right back" she told Sean and Liberty leaving them to dance. When Emma came back, she had a astonishing look on her face. Liberty looked at Emma

" Emma what's wrong?" Emma didn't say anything she just looked at the door way,

when Liberty looked to where Emma's eyes were she came across Nick and May standing in the doorway, Liberty immediately felt ill knowing that it has to be about the rape. Within seconds the whole party stopped and their eyes fell upon the two strangers at the door, Liberty walked towards them, she swallowed and stared at them in fear. Nick and May smiled at her and Nick whispered " we got them".


	12. Ghostly Matchmaker, Announcement n Trial

Ghostly Matchmaker, Announcements and The Trial

Ghostly Matchmaker, Announcements and The Trial

Liberty heart got caught in her throat "what" she asked unable to comprehend what was just told to her, May smiled and placed her arms around Liberty "we got them Lib" just hearing those words were enough to bring Liberty to her knees her body shook in shock, relief and fear- shock of the news, relief that they were caught but fear of the justice wouldn't prevail. Liberty looked up at Nick she was almost scared to ask but she knew she had too.

"Who, who are they??" Liberty asked her voice trembling with anguish, fear and anger,

Nick sighed his face fell and Liberty knew that the news wasn't going to be good, she asked again "guys answer me" she said in frustration and in panic.

"Lib, maybe we should go in the other room" May told her darting her eyes from Nick to Liberty, Liberty became increasing frustrated and started to shout "guys, just tell me"

Nick swallowed hard and took a deep breath "it was it was…" as hard as Nick tried the words just couldn't come out.

May took Liberty's hand and lead her to a chair "Liberty, sit please" May gently guided to sit. Liberty's eyes darted from Nick to May and back to Nick again, her worry turned to anxiousness, he became extremely restless in her sit and felt she was going to explode just sitting there and watching them struggle to tell her.

"Guys just tell me "Liberty shouted

May took a deep breath and opened her mouth," It was Anna and one of her friend" as May was telling Liberty everything felt like it was going in slow motion, Liberty became short of breath and everything became a blur she felt like she was back in time again like when they told her JT was gone, her heart immediately sunk, she felt the tears form in her eyes and her body jolt up from the chair her eyes darted over the crowd, she could see mixed feelings, feelings of compassion, feelings of sorrow, feelings of anger. Liberty felt her body shake and her heart sinking, tears feel from her eyes and she took off running with Nick in tow leaving everyone stunned.

Liberty ran as fast as she could fast then she had ever ran before, she ignored Nick pleads with her to come back and she kept running she bolted towards the only place she has ever felt safe in her life, back to Degrassi.

Liberty stood in front of her old school and realized how much she wish she could be a part of that world, she always felt safe when she was in Degrassi as if the school was her sanctuary, Liberty walked up to the entrance of the school and sat on the staircase she cried and cried the feeling of loss, loneliness and pain taking over. What she would give to have those years at Degrassi back without a care in the world, her life seemed so much easier then.

"Lib" A voice called out

Liberty turned to see JT standing behind her, "what are you doing here?" Liberty asked as she wiped the residue of the tear off her cheek.

"I know what you're thinking Liberty and your wrong", JT smiled as he finished his sentence that the first time he has ever said that. Liberty rolled her eyes "I don't know what you're talking about"

This time JT rolled his eyes "don't act dumb Liberty, you know what I mean and you need to talk about it with some one this is serious"

Liberty shook her head "ill get over it" she said as she shrugged her shoulders

"Liberty" JT began

"Fine whatever, I'll talk to some one" Liberty finally caved

Suddenly "Liberty" a voice called as he came out of the shadows, "what are you doing? talking to yourself" Nick asked Liberty's cheeks began to changed in to five shades of red. JT saw this and laughed, Liberty gave him a death stare that shut him up fast.

"Liberty what are looking at?"

Nick asked as looked around. Liberty quickly turn back towards Nick "hmmm oh um nothing"

Nick walked to were Liberty was standing "Liberty, why did you run out? Aren't u happy were finally got them"

Liberty shook her had and began to cry, "Hey, hey, hey what's wrong Lib?" Nick asked as he took her in his arms

Liberty pulled away from Nick's embrace and wiped her tears. "It's my fault" Liberty cried

"What?" Nick was immediately stunned. Liberty turned away from him hugging her body to shield herself from the cold

"Liberty, you can't be serious; this is not your fault" Liberty kept her back towards Nick, not wanting to look him in the eyes. Nick gently grabbed Liberty and turned her towards him

"Lib, you're the victim here how could this possibly be your fault"

Liberty began to cry again "she threatened me and I didn't think anything of it, May told me to tell someone and I didn't listen"

"Whoa, Liberty she threatened you "

Liberty nodded "I should have listen, I should have told someone"

"Liberty, you have to tell me what she said"

Liberty nodded and began to tell Nick the story.

Flashback……………

"Stay away from my boyfriend or your gonna get what's coming to you "Anna spat furiously

"Is that a threat?" Liberty raised an eyebrow

"I guess so, you'd better watch your back, I'm not nice when I'm angry" and with that Anna slammed the door

End of Flashback

"If I just listened to her maybe this wouldn't have happened" Liberty said crying into Nick's chest

"Liberty this isn't your fault, Anna was the one who did this she should be blamed, not you"

"But maybe if I listen to her this wouldn't have happened "

Nick took Liberty in his arms "Liberty I swear to you we will get her and we will make them pay, ill be here for you for as long as you need me, I'm never going to go away"

Liberty laughed

"There is the smile that I love" Nick smiled and held her from the cold

Liberty smiled

JT watched on, knowing that Liberty is going to be ok without him

"Come on lets go back to the party" Nick suggested

Liberty nodded and smiled

Just as Liberty started to walk she tripped and fell right into Nick's arms

Nick laughed "once a klutz always a klutz" Nick grinned

Liberty felt her entire body turned to gello; she turned 5 shades of red and was grinning like crazy. Nick and Liberty's eyes locked and their body came closer, closer until they were inches away from each others lips, Liberty could feel Nick's hot breath on her face which gave her chills, her body ached for him and the feeling became unbearable. Nick made the first moves his lips gently touched Liberty's, his lips moved across her gently teasing her, Liberty felt he knees buckle and her heart pounding her body aching for more. Liberty slowly moved her arms around Nick's neck and Nick put his arms around Liberty's waist, Nick began to forceful kiss her Liberty didn't object to this and began to forcefully kiss him. Liberty could feel her heart beat skip a beat with every kiss, she finally felt the happiest he has been in so long, the kiss lingered for a while before they pulled away. Nick and Liberty smiled as they finally realized how much they truly cared for one another, Nick and Liberty were silent before Nick began to talk,

"Liberty, what does this mean?"

Liberty smiled "I want to be with you Nick, I wanted to be with you for so long but you were with Anna, and I couldn't be the reason why you broke up"

Nick smiled "I wanted to be with you for so long to but I guess I was to chicken to tell you "

Liberty laughed "well now that we both want to be together I guess we should start a relationship"

Nick nodded "I would love that"

"Me too" Liberty grinned

"Good now lets get going I don't want you to miss the most important party of the party"

"What's that" Liberty asked confused

"Opening the presents" Liberty laughed

"Of course"

"Lets go then" Nick gently took Liberty's hand

However Liberty suddenly realized something, she was walking on smooth pavement how could she have tripped, he mind immediately to the only solution "JT" she smiled

Liberty turned to see if JT was still there but she couldn't see him

"Liberty is something wrong"

Liberty turned to Nick, "nothing, nothing at all" she smiled

Meanwhile back at the party……….

"I hope Liberty is ok" Emma said pacing for the fifteenth time

"I'm sure she is fine guys beside Nick is with her" May told them

"I wonder why she was so upset by hearing that you finally got the guys who did this to her" Toby asked

May shrugged her shoulders "No idea"

Nick and Liberty stood out side the restaurant, Nick was about to walk in when her realized that Liberty wasn't moving

"Liberty, what's wrong?"

Liberty sighed "I'm just nervous, that's all, and I don't know what to say "

Nick smiled and took Liberty's hand "ill guess tell them you were overwhelmed"

Liberty nodded and Nick lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it

"Let's go inside, ok"

Liberty nodded

As they walked inside everyone's eyes fell on them and they all walked up to were they were

"Is everything ok, Liberty?" Toby asked

Liberty nodded and smiled "its fine, I just got overwhelmed with the news that's all"

"Glad to have you back, Lib" Emma said hugging her

Liberty smiled "well now that, I'm back how about we get back to the party"

Everyone nodded and Liberty smiled, Emma, Manny, Kendra and May realized that Liberty and Nick were holding hands and realized that there was more to the story then Liberty was telling them. The party continued well in to the night with Liberty and Nick spending it together holding hands and dancing the night away, the presents were opened the cake was cut and the corny speeches were made. There was laughter and tears and a trip down memory lane with pictures of Liberty from a baby till now, Liberty cringed at the photos, she cringed at her fashion choices, her hair styles and her nerdy look however Nick looked on in amusement he was finding this all hilarious and was dying of laughter. The night went on and Liberty and Nick decide to let everyone know what was going on between them

"Could I have everyone's attention please, Nick and I have and announcement to make"

All eyes were on them Liberty began speaking "Nick and I would like you guys to know that's we are officially dating"

May grinned happily "I knew it" she said out loud

Liberty and Nick both smiled The night wore on and the party began to die down and by 12.30 everyone had gone home, May was staying over Liberty's house and Nick rented a hotel for a couple of nights until he gets himself sorted out he was going back to Massachusetts for the trial anyway with a few weeks until the trial began. Although Liberty has a great time her mind was still on the trial and the outcome, the next day Nick called the Officer Stanley Anderson to tell him about the threats that were made to Liberty before the attack occurred. Weeks went by and the trial day finally came, Liberty, her family and friends all went to Massachusetts to show Liberty their support for her. In the time leading up to the trail both Anna and her accomplice has recanted their confessions so the whole case was relying on this trial. Liberty knew this and that's what made her so nervous and scared.

Liberty paced nervously which seemed like the hundredth time, she scared, panicky and nervous, Nick saw this and walked up to were his girlfriend was and pulled her in to a hug and whispered in her ear "everything will be ok", Emma, Manny and Kendra followed with the support. Liberty's father comforted Liberty and told her that they will try to break her so she will have to be strong. Liberty was silent for the first time in her life she was scared and vulnerable, her body shook violently and her stomach turned, she felt ill then all of a sudden " Excuse me" Liberty ran to the nearest bathroom and vomited all of the content in her stomach. Her body violently trembled and her knees buckled, her mother and her friends went to check on her and found he in this terrible state,

"We should take her home" Angela Van Zandt told them as she guided Liberty to the door,

"I cant mother, I have to do this trial this is the only way I will get justice, I need to do this" Liberty told them as she straighten out her blouse rinsed out her mouth and took a few deep breathes before she walked out of bathroom towards the court room. Liberty felt her body tremble as she took Nick's hand everyone walked inside and Liberty took some deep breathes "here goes" Liberty told herself

She walked in with Nick and May by her side ready to face her perpetrators and what had happened.

The court was hustling and bustling with people, Liberty looked about and saw the guards, the witnesses and the supporters she nervously bit at her fingers; a habit she has since she was a kid and one that her friends hated. Nick put his hand on Liberty's shoulder and rubbed it to let her know that he is here for her; Liberty smiled and locked her hand with Nick's. Harold Van Zandt saw this and smiled he was happy his daughter was happy and was finally getting all the love that she deserves, Angela Van Zandt smiled also seeing this affection between Liberty and Nick but the calm setting became short lived when the judge arrived "ALL RISE, the honorable judge Phillip Anderson residing " the guard stated. As the judge entered the court room was silent and everyone stood up

"You may be seated "The guard stated

Liberty felt he stomach tied in knots as the hearing was underway. The trial was tedious, until the cross- examination began, that's when Liberty's stomach turned.

"Your honor, I call Miss Liberty Van Zandt to the stand" the opposing lawyer called

Liberty made her way up to the stand and sat on the hard uncomfortable chair; she looked around the room and realized that all eyes were on her, she began fumbling with her hand.

"Miss Van Zandt, is it true that you were raped on the night of- November 9th 2008?"

Liberty look a deep breath, she went to open her mouth but nothing came out, for the first time she actually felt out of place and lost, she stuttered unable to the words out.

"Answer the question Miss Van Zandt' the judge told her

Liberty stutted "ye…..yes I I I was raped on the 9th of November 2008"

"Miss Van Zandt did you see who the attacker was?"

Harold Van Zandt knew where the lawyer was heading with this, he fought the urge to jump us and take charge of the situation.

Liberty knew she was in big trouble "No I did not"

The lawyer smiled "was this because you were drinking heavily the night in question, and you could have mistaken this man in being your attacker?"

"No" Liberty replied

"But you were drinking the night in question"

"I had one drink that's……" Liberty was cut off

"A simple yes or no answer would be fine MISS Van Zandt"

Liberty knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to create doubt in the jury that she was intoxicated and couldn't have know who had raped her.

"So Miss Van Zandt, how do you know for certain that this is the man that raped you? Or just maybe you came on to him and had consensual sex"

"Objection your honor, misleading, the jury will think the client is sexually promiscuous" Liberty's lawyer said

"Accepted, the jury will ignore the last comment, Mr. Tepton please reframe from making tasteless comments like those in the future"

The lawyer continued "Ok, so Miss Van Zandt, did you at anytime see the face of your attacker?"

Liberty looked down at her hands and didn't answer

"Answer the question, Miss Van Zandt" The lawyer told her

"Objection your honor, badgering the witness "Liberty's lawyer again exclaimed

" Mr. Tepton, this is your final warning if you continue this behavior, I will have you evicted from my court room"

"Sorry judge"

"Now Miss Van Zandt, did you or did you not see the face of the rapist?"

"No" Liberty said

"No further questions your honor"

Now it was time for Liberty's lawyer to cross examine her.

"Miss Van Zandt, how many drinks did you have the night in question"

"One, it was a coke"

"One, you didn't even have a alcoholic drink"

"Yes, that is correct"

"So there is no way that you were intoxicated at the time"

Liberty nodded "yes"

"So tell me Liberty, did you feel different after drinking your coke?"

"Yes, I felt nauseous, I started to sweat and have blurred vision"

"And what did the doctor say about these symptoms?"

"That it came from a drug called Pentamol Caratism"

"Do you take this drug?"

"No"

"Is there anyway, you could get your hands on this drug?"

"No, the doctor said it was a prescription drug and it needs to be prescribed in order to be accessed"

"Let it be known that the drug that Miss Van Zandt has stated is a drug prescribed to the defendant, no further questions"

Soon enough Liberty stepped down from the post and Anna and Matt took the stands, firstly Liberty's lawyer was the first to cross examine.

"Anna, isn't it true that you were jealous of the relationships that your boyfriend Mr. Milano has with his best friend Tara and Liberty"

"No" Anna spat

"Really, cause there was several occasions that you threatened Tara and Liberty"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Anna ignored him

"Well if you don't want to admit it then I here is the statements that both Tara and Liberty both made to the police" He shoved the papers in her face, Anna remained silent

"I thought so"

"Isn't it true that you are prescribed these pills that were found in Liberty's drink?"

Anna sighed "yes"

"Here is exhibit A, the pills that were found at the defendant's apartment with her name on it" he passed in on to the jury

"So Anna, both has the motives, means and the opportunities to commit this crime, not to mention that she also knew the perpetrators, as well as the fact that nobody else in the university has records of holding this drugs"

The courtroom was quiet "No further questions"

Soon after others were questioned including Matt, May and Nick, finally the final closing argument. First was Mr Tepton – " Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, there is only circumstantial evidence to link these two people to this heinous crime, don't let these petty circumstantial evidence trick you and let you think that these innocent individuals could do such a crime"

Then it was time for Liberty's lawyer to make his final statement

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, this young women was going to a party thinking of having a good time after her exams, she didn't think that this would ever happen to her, don't let these two get away with this serious crime. What is it was your daughter, your niece, your sister, your grand-daughter, these is too much evidence against them don't let this slide, give this young girl the justice she deserves. Find these two guilty"

The jury left the court room to make the decision and Liberty, her family and her friends waited nervously for the verdict. It only took 45 minutes for the jury to come to a decision. They came back in and took there seats, the leader of the jury stood up.

"How do you find the defendants" the judge asked

"We find the defendants ……………………………"

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
